Le Niffin Blond
by himechu95670
Summary: Un Draco qui sauve le survivant ? Un Harry écarlate ? Une Hermione, un peu bornée et un Ron pas si bête ? Mais où avez-vous donc atterrie ! Pas, de panique, c'est dans notre univers de folles ! Alors plongez avec nous, vous verrez, vous ne le regretterez pas ! Co-écriture, himechu et l'ange rouge ! correctrice : Mrs.Drarry
1. Un silence de mort

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors je reviens ici pour vous présentez mon nouveau bébé mais celui-ci est un enfant partagé entre moi et une folle (me dénoncer pas) l'ange rouge. Le défi est claire, un chapitre chacun son tour, aucune trame, aucun lien et le but créer une histoire sans fin. Actuellement on avances vite très vite, et le résultat est… Surprenant._

 _On a un peu laisser de côté cette règle mais chaque chapitre a un mots clés imposés si j'y pense je vous le montrerai. Ici aucune règle, notre monde est libre et fou emplis de théorie, de complots et de sentiments. Je torture souvent l'ange, alors plaignez la j'en rirai._

 _La publication sera régulière parce que nous avons pas mal d'avance, tous ce qui va prendre du temps la correction. Car ce projet me tenant a cœur, il sera corrigé. MERCI d'ailleurs a Mrs . Drarry, je peux vous assurez qu'on est pas des cadeaux._

 _Donc ce premier chapitre est de l'ange rouge alors c'est parti !_

 _Pairing :HPDM_

Auteur : L'ange rouge & Himechu

Correcteur (traducteur vous jure) : Mrs . Drarry

Disclaimer : Mon nom de plume (quoi un problème avec ça ?)

Un silence de mort

(correction : 1)

Un silence de mort s'installa sur le champ de bataille quand le seigneur noir s'écroula, vaincu par un sortilège de mort lancé de la main du survivant. Harry se tenait immobile, épuisé de ce combat qui lui avait coûté un effort surhumain et surprit de s'en sortir en un seul morceau. Personne n'osa bouger pendant quelques minutes, tous cherchant à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Et puis soudain, sortant des rangs de Mangemort, un sort fusa, frappant le survivant de plein fouet.

Harry s'écroula, le choc et la douleur sur le visage, le ventre déchiré par le sortilège. L'enfer se déchaîna alors autour de lui. Des cris, des pleurs et des sorts fusèrent de toutes parts mais il n'en eut que vaguement conscience.

Il porta sa main à la plaie béante et regarda avec stupéfaction le sang sur celle-ci avant de finir de tomber au sol, le visage vers le ciel. Toutes forces l'avait abandonné et il se dit que finalement il ne s'était pas trompé, il allait mourir sur ce champs de bataille.

Mais une profonde satisfaction lui étreignait pourtant le cœur, il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire, Voldemort n'était plus, le reste ne le concernait plus. Lentement il se mit à ne plus entendre, partant dans un état second, perdant toutes notions du temps.

Et puis soudain, il se sentit relevé avec précaution et il rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer.

Il fut surprit en voyant la chevelure blonde et les yeux bleus aux reflets de nacre. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand la pensée lui vint que ce visage était beau et son regard se perdit dans le vagues quand il pensa que Draco avait de qui tenir avec une mère comme Narcissa Malfoy.

La femme le releva doucement et Harry se demanda pourquoi elle l'aidait. Il ferma paresseusement les yeux, lui murmurant de partir, de le laisser là et de sauver sa vie. Un brusque éclat de lumière lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Son souffle se coupa en voyant Draco qui lui tournait le dos, un sort de protection devant lui. De l'autre côté du bouclier le Mangemort qui l'avait blessé, le visage encore couvert par son masque, lançait un sortilège puissant. Il vit le bras de Draco trembler sous la puissance des sorts, il avait déjà connu cette sensation et il n'eut pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir que le Serpentard devait grimacer de douleur. Bientôt il allait lâcher, et ils mouraient tous les trois. Sauf si Draco rompait le sort en esquivant et que Narcissia s'écartait, alors il serait le seul à périr. De toutes façons, il était presque mort.

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il essaya de repousser la femme, sans succès, la suppliant de partir. Draco lui siffla un « la ferme Potter ! » entre ses dents serrées. Le Griffondor grimaça en voyant des flammes bleues lécher le bras du blond.

Il sentit ses forces le lâcher, son esprit partant dans l'inconscient. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer fut le corps du blond dévoré par les flammes. La dernière chose qu'il entendit, son hurlement de douleur…

HPDM

Les commentaires c'est ici, et vue qu'on a pas mal de chapitre en avance vous aurez vite une suite et encore plus vite genre dans les 10 minutes si vous donnez votre opinion parce que le projet nous motivent et des avis positifs ou négatifs c'est un plus.


	2. Le feu

Bon ben puisqu'il faut en passer par la… Bonjour a tous ! je suis l'ange rouge et il m'a été impo.. Demandé de faire un petit message pour vous, lecteurs. Comme ma chere consoeur vous la déjà écrit, je suis la co autrice de cet ovni que vous avez a l'écran. Bien sur les perso, quoi qu'en dise himechu, ne sont pas a nous mais on s'amuse quand même bien avec…

Je vous informe aussi, pour celle qui trouve que nos chapitres sont courts, que leur publication seras cependant assez rapide, en effet nous en avons beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup d'avance…

Je tiens aussi a remercier Mmr Drarry qui a gentiment accepté de nous corriger, si vos yeux ne sont pas encore en train de fondre c'est grâce a son travail !

Et merci a penny pour sa review anonyme, on répondra a toute les autres par courrier, promit ^^

Sur ce je vous dit a bientôt ^^

PAIRING : HPDM

Auteur : Himechu et l'ange rouge

Correcteur : Mrs . Drarry

Oh et ce chapitre et de Himechu (oui j'ai rajouté ça petit ange parce que c'est important a savoir voilà !)

HPDM

Il se consumait. Draco hurla encore, son cœur explosant dans ses tempes. La terreur fut la première a venir. Il brûlait littéralement. Il était couvert de flammes. La sueur coula dans sa nuque, sur tout son corps tandis que sa respiration devint sifflante, emplit d'une panique animal. Horrifié, le jeune homme tenta d'essuyer sa peau, frappant dessus violemment pour étouffer les flammes ne pensant d'abord pas à sa baguette. Ça brûlait.

Puis la douleur apparut, affreuse, une qui pompe de l'intérieur et ronge jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de ce que vous êtes. Draco hurla de douleur sentant des milliers de fourmillement sous son épiderme comme si des milliers de fourmis grignotaient, arrachaient des lambeaux de sa chaire insidieuse et chauffée a blanc. On le mangeait. Vivant. Draco frotta sa peau, traçant des sillons ensanglantés dans la chaire. Il devait l'arracher, les attraper, les tuer, les détruire.

C'était si fort. Le jeune homme éclata de rire, sa tête résonnant comme coincé dans un étau. Rouge, Blanc, Bleu. Un bleu effrayant froid, tout autour de lui. Du feu bleu. Le feu bleu n'existe pas. Démon pensa le jeune homme toujours terrifié en tirant sur ses cheveux, arrachant une pleine poignée. L'homme vacilla avant de se rattraper, il avait mal. Mal, mal, mal, si mal.

\- DRACO, hurla une voix de femme.

Ou était-ce lui ? Sa voie était-elle si aiguë ? Non, lui hurlait plus fort, des gargouillis sans nom.

Des cris de mourant. Oh oui il était mort. Il devait l'être, il voulait l'être. L'enfer ? Le feu brûla plus fort s'élevant au dessus de sa tête, tandis que la barrière autour de lui faiblissait.

Au sol quelque chose remua, vert et brun teinté de rouge. L'odeur monta à ses narines, l'odeur du sang. Draco leva ses mains aux ongles arrachés devant ses yeux remplacés par des flammes bleues et du sang vif aux halos bleutés d'un rouge profond et sombre. Comme lui, du sang.

Il renifla profondément.

Il aimait ça.

Draco éclata de nouveau de rire. Il brûlait. Il avait mal.

Un sort percuta la protection magique, l'entailla fortement.

Draco sentit ses forces l'abandonner tandis qu'il lâchait sa baguette, tombant à genoux.

Ses genoux se tachèrent de rouge, mais pas son rouge. A un autre rouge qui venait d'ailleurs, de plus loin.

Ses yeux se mirent a leurs tours à brûler, se voilant de noir, mais il eut le temps de la voir, la chose verte. Le cœur du dernier Malfoy s'emballa bien trop vite avant de s'arrêter quelques secondes et de repartir affolé. Mort. Il mourrait. Un ou deux, deux ou un, un et deux ? NON. Draco gémit avant de relever la tête en sifflant en grognant poussé par quelque chose d'incompréhensible et de glacé. Le froid était bienfaisant puis il augmenta, une boule dans sa gorge, dans sa poitrine qui augmenta encore et encore. Grandit, glacé et à son tour se mit à brûler. MAL MAL MAL.

\- Ne le touche pas, gronda t-il sans savoir si ses mots serait compris en rejetant le froid.

Le bouclier explosa en milliers de fragments bleutés, les laissant sans protection. Il souffla épuisé avant de cesser de respirer. Elle entrait en lui, toujours plus. Que quelqu'un lui arrache la gorge, du papier de verre. Il déglutit avant de se taire, sa voix coupée. Il ne parlerait plus jamais. Il sentit une larme sur sa joue qu'il retint. Il ne pleurerait pas, l'eau ferait fondre ses prunelles. Il avait mal. Il… Qui … Trop.. Souffrance…Qu'était son nom déjà ? Pourquoi avait-il mal ? N'avait-il pas toujours eu mal ? Oublié, oublié, oublié.

La boule en lui se resserra entre ses côtes palpitantes, l'enserrant, ses tentacules nuageux broyant ses poumons.

Il l'aimait, elle avait peur. Elle palpitait doucement, suppliante. Abandon.

Un sort vola près de lui, blessant la chose verte et rouge.

Un éclair de conscience traversa l'esprit brisé. NON. NON ! La boule accrochéé en lui qui se débattait en pleurant fut soudainement expulsée, déchirée.

Draco hurla.

Bleu, toujours plus d'éclats bleus. Le monde explosa. Les flammes jaillirent en un cercle concentrique dévorant tout sur leurs passages, réduisant en poussières chaque menace, détruisant le mal.

Mais Draco ne sut jamais cela, ce fut plus tard qu'on lui conta l'affaire.

Il s'évanouit enfin, tombant avec soulagement dans l'inconscience tandis que la dernière parcelle de son pouvoir s'envolait gaiement.

Harry était sauvé.

HPDM

Voilà nouveau chapitre, reviews petits chatons ?


	3. Draco

Voilà nouveau chapitre, c'est à nouveau moi. Qui ça moi ? A votre avis… Ne faites pas semblant vous savez… On poursuis notre avancée avec le petit ange et … On cherche un deuxième correcteur parce que Mrs Drarry succombera… On a tellement de chapitres d'avance et la ou on en est, l'ange a été super méchant alors détester la. Genre vraiment. Vengez vous pour moi !

Donc sinon l'ange rouge, est celle qui a écris ce chapitre.

Traducteur : Mrs Drarry

Pairing : HPDM

Disclaimer : L'ange a mentit je suis J.K

Dédicace : Personne ne l'a jamais connue, aller rencontre la cité des anges, une créature fic originale ou un univers et une nouvelle mythologie est crée ! Draco y est beaucoup marthyrisé… D'ailleurs j'ai appelé la société protectrice des Animaux en détresse ou des Draco, la SPD.

HPDM

Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. La lumière était trop forte et il les referma en gémissant. Grave erreur, la douleur le traversa, son gémissement se transforma en un cri plaintif. Il essaya de bouger, de se relever mais son corps ne lui répondait pas. Il sentit un mouvement près de lui et rouvrit douloureusement les yeux, découvrant la mine inquiète de son amie.

\- Harry ne bouge pas, tout va bien, tu es à Sainte Mangouste, lui souffla doucement Hermione.

Sainte Mangouste ? Il n'était pas mort ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas bouge ? Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Il gémit de douleur à nouveau, une larme roula sur sa joue sans qu'il ne puisse ni la retenir ni en effacer la trace. La panique commença doucement à le gagner devant sa paralysie. Que s'était-il donc passé ? La brunette à ses côtés lui attrapa la main.

\- Du calme Harry, tout va bien, tu ne crains rien ! lui murmura-t-elle.

Tout allait bien ? Elle avait fumé quoi pour penser ça ? Il glapit de douleur en forçant pour se relever.

\- Harry, tu es sous un sort d'immobilité, tu ne dois pas bouger… le médicomage a dit que c'était nécessaire pour que tes… tes organes se régénèrent correctement lui souffla-t-elle avec hésitation.

Attend une minute, ses quoi ? … Ah oui, c'est vrai, le sort. Il cessa de lutter en soupirant. Il aurait dû mourir. Il avait était touché par ce foutu sort et il était tombé. Et puis quelqu'un l'avait sauvé… qui déjà ? Malfoy ! Il écarquilla les yeux à ce souvenir vif. Merde, Malfoy mère et fils l'avaient sauvé ! Et puis il se souvint des flammes et il gémit. Que s'était-il donc passé après sa perte de conscience ? Il ouvrit péniblement la bouche, il devait savoir.

\- Home, souffla-t-il, il est où?

\- Ron va arriver Harry il... Charlie a était blessé aussi, il est à son chevet mais il a dit qu'il viendrait te voir après.

Harry sentit une boule de culpabilité lui tomber dans le ventre. Il s'inquiétait plus pour Malfoy que pour son meilleur ami, quel genre d'ami était-il ? Et pourtant, il avait entendu le cri de Malfoy, il avait eu si mal à cause de lui… tellement de gens avait mal à cause de lui.

-Les autres ? souffla-t-il à nouveau.

Il voulait savoir, qui d'autre avait souffert à cause de lui ? La brunette le regarda avec peine et il sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de morts de notre côté Harry… Malfoy a détruit presque tous les Mangemorts.

Son cœur loupa un battement en entendant le nom du blond entre les lèvres de la brune.

\- Détruit… comment ? il est… Hermione eu un pauvre sourire.

\- Ho Harry… ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Pas de sa faute ?! répéta intérieurement Harry. Si le blond et sa mère n'avaient pas essayé de le sauver ils n'auraient jamais été en danger.

\- 'Mione… est ce qu'il…

-… les médicomages ont dit qu'ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour lui… il est… enfin il n'est plus… Il eut envie de hurler quand il la vit baisser les yeux sans parvenir à finir sa phrase.

Sa respiration devint erratique, la bile lui monta à la gorge. Rien pu faire pour lui. Non, impossible ! Il n'avait pas pu ! Il ne pouvait pas être… Il n'est plus… Il n'avait pas le droit ! Malfoy ne pouvait pas ne plus être là ! Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir, pas comme ça, pas en le sauvant lui !

Une alarme se mit a sonner dans la pièce et une infirmière entra dans la pièce avec précipitation. Harry n'en eut pas vraiment conscience, il ne vit même pas son amie se faire mettre proprement dehors. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Malfoy, ce lâche, ce pleutre au visage arrogant n'était plus là.

Une lassitude le saisit alors que l'infirmière lui administrait de force une potion sédative. Il sentit ses muscles se détendre et il entendit vaguement l'infirmière lui dire qu'il serait bientôt sur pieds. Mais à quoi bon ? Il voulait revoir ce petit con suffisant, il voulait réentendre sa voix traînante qui lui donnait envie de le cogner. Un triste sourire lui vint aux lèvres alors qu'il sombrait de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Bordel, il aurait même tout donné pour revoir cet immonde tatouage qui souillait la peau pâle de son avant-bras.

HPDM

Pour vous qui passez ici et qui avez dormis jusqu'à la, vous prenez votre curseur. Vous le mettez dans le petit carré bien et vous écrivez au moins 4 lettres « bien » par exemple. Puis vous envoyez en cliquant sur le bouton « post review ».

Voilà petit tutoriel, merciiiiii a tout ceux qui nous ont déjà écrit moment émotion


	4. Le réveil

_coucou tout le monde! alors? content de nous voir? vous pensiez tout de même pas qu'on aller faire du mal a notre petit dragon d'amour hein? ça aurait etait dommage avouez! ce chapitre n'est donc pas mon oeuvre, vu que c'est draco, mais le bebe de notre chere, tres chere himé sama !_

 _pour ce qui se demande d'ou cette chose que l'on ecrit sort… j'ai bien peur que ce soit ma faute ben oui voyez vous, j'adore ecrire a quatre mains, bien plus stimulant et parfois telement surprenant. j'ai donc chercher quelqu'un dans mon entourage, mais personne… je ne suis donc pencher vers les autre auteurs… et puis il y avait cette fille la, complètement jeté, qui ecriver sur un thème proche du mien et avec qui on communique par review interposée… j'ai proposé, elle a dis oui et….tada !_

 _pour ce qui se demande aussi d'où sort le niffin, regarder "the magicien" et vous comprendrez !_

 _sur ce, bonne lecture ^^_

HPDM

PAIRING : Regarder la ligne au dessus

Disclaimer : Pas l'ange rouge

Correctrice : Mrs . Drarry

HPDM

Draco ouvrit les yeux, se redressant soudainement en retenant un cri dans sa gorge. Frénétiquement il frotta sa peau avec panique avant de réaliser. Il n'y avait pas de feu. Pas de douleur. Doucement, le jeune homme porta ses mains à son visage, étudiant froidement et calmement sa peau, ses pupilles se dilatant sous la concentration.

Stoïque, il caressa doucement les poils blonds si clair sur son bras, aucune trace. Aucune brûlure, aucune lacération, aussi frais qu'un Malfoy se devait d'être. Cela n'était qu'un rêve.

Un sourire en coin déforma le visage froid, donnant vie à cette statue pâle. Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux sans gel, les plaquant en arrière, ses longs doigts fins glissant entre les mèches pâles. Il le savait, il ne la sentait plus, elle était partie.

Il était un sorcier de sang pur, enfin, cela était sa nature depuis sa naissance. Tant de rites, de traditions coulaient dans ses veines, de secrets et de mystères. Les Black comme les Malfoy sont de bien anciennes familles.

Et c'est pour cela qu'il savait, qu'il comprenait la nature de ces flammes, leur signification mais surtout leur conséquence.

Comme aurait dit son aïeul, une bénédiction vient souvent de paire avec une malédiction, à toi de trouver l'équilibre qui te sera le plus avantageux.

Une bénédiction ? Draco déposa calmement sa main sur sa tempe affichant une moue pensive, esquissant, sans le savoir, les traits d'une célèbre statue de Rodin. Étrangement, il ne ressentait aucune honte quand à ce qui lui arrivait, ni de crainte. Avant, il aurait eu peur des retombées de ce qu'il avait fait. Maintenant ? Il mettait au défi quiconque de ne serait-ce que tenter de l'intimider.

Draco se leva dans sa blouse d'hôpital au dos nu, sans aucune honte, fier de son corps. Traversant un long rideau qui coupait la chambre en deux, il découvrit avec bonheur un miroir de pieds. Le visage pâle et inexpressif, il fit chuter sans aucune hésitation l'immondice de son corps.

L'étoffe aux allures de soie, cascada doucement le long des épaules blanches, suivant la courbe des hanches fortes, dévoila le pubis calme puis les jambes musclés et longues pour arriver aux pieds fin.

Sans hésitation, Draco se débarrassa de cette seconde peau, l'enjambant avant de se scruter glacialement et objectivement.

Il était beau.

Derrière lui, il y eut un hoquet auquel l'homme ne porta aucune attention.

Il était beau donc. Il l'avait toujours été et le serai certainement toujours, l'on vieillissait bien dans sa famille. Même déformé et couvert de cicatrice, son corps resterait ferme et musclé.

Cependant, jamais auparavant il n'aurait cru atteindre une telle perfection. Le changement était infime presque imperceptible mais quelque chose, dans sa démarche, dans son profil semblait plus dangereux, acquilin et gracieux. Son élégance naturel se mêlait parfaitement à cette apparence lui donnant l'air d'un fauve tapis. Le loup dans son costume de chaire.

Draco se concentra cherchant les différences, des pommettes plus hautes, moins saillantes, une pomme d'Adam mieux dessinée. Son regard croisa ses yeux, deux billes grises aux reflets mouvant entourées d'un délicat cercle bleu. Comme les flammes remarqua t-il avec nonchalance en voyant la lueur qui brillait encore dans ses prunelles. Ouvrant la bouche, il découvrit ses dents blanches parfaites et égales et sa langue rose.

Rien n'avait changé ici, juste la _**perfection**_ habituelle. Poursuivant l'inspection, Draco descendit son regard sur son torse effleurant sur la glace les contours de ses pectoraux dessinés par un an au côté de vous savez qui. La survie dans le camps de l'ombre l'avait obligé a grandir, mûrir et surtout à se garder en forme. Descendant toujours plus, il apperçut la ligne de fins poils blonds, la ligne de plaisir qui menait plus bas, là aussi il y avait des changements, Draco constata que...

Il y eut un autre hoquet.

Draco regarda dans la glace, deux yeux verts.

Le miroir explosa.

-Tu es venu me hanter ? Murmura une voix.

Draco haussa un sourcil avant de se tourner sans pudeur vers l'autre patient de sa chambre, visiblement non privée.

Il se sentait outré mais peu enclin au caractère, enfin pour les prochaines secondes.

Il fixa dédaigneusement le lit ou se trouvait Potter.

Évidemment, ça ne pouvait qu'être lui. Le destin semblait bien joueur, une vraie garce.

-Et pourquoi te hanterai-je donc, Potter, susurra le blond en approchant ses deux pupilles, celle-ci se fendant comme celles des chats, prédatrices.

Harry lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts, l'épuisement dû aux potions dans son organisme se lisant dans son regard.

-Tu devais pas être là… T'aurais pas dû… être là, souffla le brun perdu dans les brumes de son délire.

Draco s'approcha du corps étendu, nu comme le jour de sa naissance avant d'effleurer doucement une mèche du blessé.

Un sourire glacial étira sa bouche.

-Tu ne me sembles pas dans ton état normal, petit Potty, s'amusa t-il presque gentiment.

Se demandant presque inconsciemment comment profiter de la situation, les vieilles habitudes sont si difficile a perdre.

Et puis un Potty rouge de colère ou de honte tout shooté était un inédit dans la collection des expressions du Malfoy. Cela pourrait être… Amusant. Enfin s'il était capable de réveiller le lion assoupi.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es pas barré? t'aurais dû... Débuta le jeune homme en luttant pour rester éveillé... sauver ta peau poursuivit-il de moins en moins conscient.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Moins drôle, visiblement Potter n'était pas capable de tenir une conversation cohérente ou de répondre clairement a sa question. Quel dommage, la réponse aurait pu être amusante. Enfin il était un Malfoy, abandonner ne lui siérait guère.

Draco effleura sans toucher la peau du brun malade, créant un souffle froid sur la joue mate. Presque fantomatique, mais après tout, n'était-ce pas là son rôle actuel ?

Un rôle attribué par Potter, n'était ce pas coquasse ? Draco se sentait un peu comme le chat de Cheshire, le chat de sa grande tante Alice.

Harry frisonna.

\- Tu aurai dû rester en vie murmura le jeune homme avec une certaine mélancolie en fermant les paupières.

Draco le secoua légèrement (parce que c'est un sadique), l'empêchant de repartir dans le monde des songes. (ou il n'est pas normal que ça ne lui convienne pas).

\- Pourquoi Potty, mon décès te rendrait-il subitement sentimental ? Triste que je sois mort à cause de toi ? interrogea Draco en empoignant cette fois la crinière brune et en tirant dessus légèrement, faisant grimacer le survivant.

Tant de nœuds pour si peu de cheveux, une vraie honte. Décidément le peigne qu'il lui avait offert pour noël était une bonne idée.

Draco soupira, au moins cette tignasse était vraiment douce, un peu comme le poil d'un chaton

Harry sembla hésiter avant de loucher, sans ses lunettes le monde lui était si inaccessible. Il fronça les sourcils avant d'afficher une expression boudeuse, l'air agacé.

\- Je sais pas, grogna t-il l'air complètement perdu.

Draco ne répondit rien le laissant poursuivre, on lui avait appris la patience, parfois une victime se confiait plus facilement devant l'écoute.

\- Je crois que oui, je suis triste que tu sois mort, murmura le jeune brun l'air soudainement malheureux.

Cela n'était pas grand chose, Potter n'avait pas l'air dépressif ou mal, mais pas satisfait.

Étrangement, cela réchauffa Draco. Bien que ce dernier ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. En quoi le fait que Potter ne soit pas insensible à son sort était-il bien ? Honnêtement, il s'en fichait un peu. Pourquoi tant de questionnement, Draco bien qu'étant un être extrêmement complexe n'avait jamais aimé trop réfléchir aux sentiments des autres. Il n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui et certainement pas a cause de son ennemi d'enfance, s'il n'avait pas la réponse étant donné son intelligence supérieur, c'est que la question n'en valait pas la peine.

Il tira plus fort sur un des nœuds, le défaisant avec ses doigts par vengeance faisant légèrement gémir Potter.

Draco fit claquer sa langue sur son palais, de toute façon tout ce qui concernait Potter n'avait jamais valu la peine.

Ce brun était si exaspérant.

-Tu dors Potter ? Gronda avec agacement le blond en entendant la respiration profonde du brun.

Sans hésitation le blond eut un sourire particulièrement mauvais, petit Potty pensa t-il, tu va payer cet affront. Draco retourna a son chevet récupérer quelque chose dans la poche de sa cape de sorcier. Sa famille avait toujours été proche de Severus Snape, pour cette raison ce dernier pour la guerre lui avais appris a faire de nombreuse potion. Comme celle qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Une potion intéressante qu'il gardait seulement en cas d'urgence pour déstabiliser son adversaire. Après tous, l'effet de surprise était une arme fantastique répétait souvent le maître espion.

L'homme approcha de sa victime sans un bruit, son souffle se ralentissant pour ne pas risquer de le réveiller avant de s'arrêter. Draco ne ressentait pas l'habituel manque d'air qui lui brûlait les poumons, la respiration lui semblait si futile quand la magie nouvelle ou ancienne, selon la religion, brûlait a l'intérieur de lui. Élevé au dessus du corps inanimé, Draco leva un bras menaçant repensant aux multiples poisons à la violence incroyable qu'il s'était amusé à créer et à tester sur lui même.

Il se demanda un instant si Potter avait les même puissant anticorps que lui.

Presque avec douceur, le blond versa doucement une goutte, une seule, sur l'épiderme mat qui devint aussitôt pourpre.

-Tu es presque un ange rouge, commenta t-il avec amusement avant de partir.

Draco se savait enfantin, mais comme il aimait le penser ce que tu ne sais pas ne peux ME nuire. Et puis ne serait-il pas amusant de lire la surprise dans le regard naïf de l'endormi. De sentir son étonnement mêlé d'une certaine crainte pleine d'incompréhension et de savoir qu'on est le seul à pouvoir inverser cette situation.

Il imaginait mal Potter jouer volontairement et éternellement l'homme rouge. Draco sentit un frisson de puissance le parcourir, il aimait ça, se sentir supérieur, surpuissant et savoir que rien ne pouvait le contraindre.

Revêtant une chemise propre, sûrement apportée par sa mère, Draco la boutonna doucement sur son torse immaculé ou des fines traces pâles se dessinait. Des dessins aux motifs délicats, marquage d'un sort qu'il n'oublierait pas.

Il était étrange que les cicatrices du sort de Potter se lisent encore sur sa peau alors que le tatouage du grand seigneur déjà palis par son décès avait été remplacé par une peau plus foncé qui déjà reprenait la pâleur de sa peau.

Il ne savait pas si cela serait définitif mais la marque avait disparu.

Enfilant un pantalon en jean noir, Draco ne se contempla pas, dubitatif devant le genre particulier de cette tenu qu'il trouvait légèrement serré au niveau du torse et quelque peu étrange. Il ne se souvenait pas posséder d'habit d'aussi mauvaise facture.

Draco haussa les épaules, sûrement un travail encore mal accomplis par ses incapables elfes de maison.

Lissant le col de sa chemise, il passa une dernière fois sa main dans ses cheveux avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Il devait obtenir une chambre individuel. Immédiatement

Il n'avait pas vu sur la peau du survivant un unique endroit resté curieusement d'un blanc immaculé.

HPDM

La review est notre salaire et offre du bonheur gratuitement alors même si ici cela ne vous aidera pas a nous faire écrire plus vite (non corrigée mais on a tellllleeeeeemennnnt d'avance) cela nous aidera a publier plus vite donc… Review ?


	5. La requête

_Donc un nouveau chapitre, on attends toujours les reviews lecteurs ingrats attention je mords. Breffff, nous on s'amuse et on avance actuellement je me fais de la publicité pour mon autre fiction et accesoirement je rends folle l'ange… Et son chéri que j'ai traumatisé…_

Pairing : Drarry

Disclaimer : J.K bon j'avoue tout

Coauteur : L'ange rouge et évidemment moi que vous connaissez tous

Correctrice : Mrs Drarry

 **HPDM**

ATTENTION ce chapitre il faut suivre, on a utilisé les pov pour la première et seule fois de la fiction avec des passés présents

Harry retint un énième soupir. Le médicomage devant lui commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur les nerfs. L'homme vêtu de nombreuses robes de sorcier blanches au délicat liseré azuré en dentelle, plus que rogue lui même, c'est dire. Donc l'homme ne cessait d'expliquer à Harry à quel point il était un médicomage de génie et combien Harry devait lui être reconnaissant de lui avoir sauvé la vie en enchaînant sur combien il était flatté d'avoir pu aider le héros national. Tout en évidemment proposant discrètement à Harry de discuter de son avancement avec le directeur du service.

il serra les dents, Malfoy lui avait sauvé la vie, pas cet empaffé!

Et en plus de cela, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, pour finir de l'ennuyer le prétendu génie des soins ne s'arrêtait pas de lui expliquer combien il était formidable. Uniquement pour enguirlander la pauvre infirmière qui essayait de comprendre pourquoi sa peau avait cette teinte étrange... La pauvre finissait par s'emmêler dans ses mouvements, distraite par ce vantard qui rappelait à Harry un certain professeur de défense.

Harry cessa de l'écouter, il n'avait pas confiance en ce type qui vociférait dans le vide. L'infirmière échangea avec lui un regard entendu. il avait plus confiance en elle s'il faisait un malaise. vêtu d'un pantalon blanc et d'un haut simple tout aussi blanc elle ne portait par dessus qu'une simple robe bleu pâle à manches courtes qui ne gênait pas ses mouvements. elle s'affairait autour de lui avec un air désolé, cherchant désespérément le pourquoi de cet effet secondaire des plus colorés.

Le brun ne retint pas son soupir quand l'homme reprit son éloge sur et surtout pour lui-même et laissa retomber sa tête avec ennui. il se sentait si fatigué.

Il ferma à nouveau paresseusement les yeux, il voulait encore dormir. Mais il fut bien obligé de les rouvrir quand l'infirmière entreprit de lui retirer son bandage, le faisant grimacer. Pas parce que c'était douloureux mais parce que son corps était sensible.

Contrarié d'être ignoré, le médicomage pris la poudre d'escampette, à sa plus grande satisfaction. Sérieusement, il n'avait rien de mieux a faire? Ils venaient de finir une guerre, et même si Hermione lui avait dit qu'il y avait très peu de victimes, il en doutait sérieusement.

La femme décolla doucement le pansement de sa peau pourpre, révélant une grande tache blanche sur son ventre.

\- Qu'est-ce que… souffla-t-il. L'infirmière lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Potter, c'est tout à fait normal. Votre peau, vos organes et vos nerfs ont été régénérés par magie. Malheureusement, ce sort n'est pas tout à fait au point en matière d'esthétique et de sensibilité.

Le garçon la regarda avec un air dubitatif. Pas au point? Elle était sérieuse là? Parce que mis à part la couleur de sa peau, elle ne présentait pas le moindre défaut. Pas de trace, de boursouflure disgracieuse si particulière aux cicatrices ou aux brûlures.

Enfin il avait eu un trou béant à la place du ventre a peine quelque heure plus tôt et il s'en sortait avec juste une couleur de peau étrange. Il y gagnait au change!

Celle ci partait de ses dernières côtes à gauche et descendait en une bande irrégulière jusqu'au haut de sa hanche droite. son épaisseur variait, allant d'à peine un demi centimètre à un bon dix centimètres au milieu de ses abdominaux.

Une pensée fugace le traversa alors qu'il observait cette pâleur qui jurait horriblement avec la teinte carmine qu'avait prit sa peau.

Aussi pâle que Malfoy…

Il sentit son cœur louper un battement à la pensée de son rival. Ce con peroxydé allait terriblement lui manquer, il le sentait. Il serra les dents avec colère. Comment cet idiot avait-il osé mourir en héros. Parce que bien sûr, non content de le sauver lui, il avait aussi mit fin àla bataille en détruisant ces foutus Mangemorts. Un demi sourire lui frôla les lèvres. Mourir en héros du monde sorcier… Malfoy devait en être vert de rage de l'autre côté.

Il se secoua, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il prêta à nouveau attention à l'infirmière qui observait sa peau avec attention.

Il allait demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par sensibilité quand elle posa ses mains sur le bort de sa "cicatrice". Il poussa un glapissement peu viril. D'accort, il était du genre chatouilleux mais pas à ce point!

l'infirmière lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

\- Désolée monsieur Potter, je pensais que vous étiez encore anesthésié.

\- Mais, mais, mais qu' est-ce que c'était que ça!

\- Je vous l'ai dit monsieur Potter, cette zone est devenu hyper sensible. Rassurez-vous, pour l'instant le moindre contact va être difficile à supporter mais d'ici deux trois jours cela devrait devenir plus supportable…

\- Supportable hein? Dois-je en déduire que "supportable" ne veut pas dire "normal"?

la soigneuse lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

\- Je crains que non monsieur Potter, cette zone compte désormais bien plus de nerfs qu'avant.

Il grimaça. Génial ! encore une tuile ! Il souffla de lassitude. Pourquoi toujours lui ? A croire qu'il n'y avait peut-être pas QUE Voldemort qui voulait lui faire la peau. Le destin lui en voulait ou quoi ?

Il étouffa un gémissement et retint son souffle quand l'infirmière lui étala un baume sur sa nouvelle cicatrice. Pour la douleur d'après elle.

Il posa son bras écarlate sur ses yeux et grimaça… Il aimait bien le rouge mais pas à ce point.

L'infirmière finit ses soins avec une excuse et sortit de la pièce.

Il commençait à s'endormir à nouveau quand la porte de sa chambre se rouvrit. Il ouvrit un œil et sourit légèrement en reconnaissant le roux particulier de son ami. Ron avait l'air épuisé mais c'était sans doute normal au vu de ce qu'il vivait. Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux devant la teinte cramoisi de son ami.

\- Harry? Qu'est-ce qu'y tes arrivé mon pote?

Le brun sourit et haussa doucement des épaules, visiblement pas aussi perturbé que son ami par son état.

\- C'est rien Ron, juste un petit effet secondaire.

\- Un petit effet secondaire? Mon pote t'es rouge! s'exclama le rouquin.

\- Je sais Ron, j'ai remarqué rigola doucement le survivant.

\- Merlin… t'as d'autre effets secondaires de ce genre?

Harry hésita, devait-il dire à son ami qu'il avait eu des hallucinations ? Il jugea son ami d'un regard. Non, il n'était décidément et définitivement pas prêt pour l'entendre dire qu'il avait rêvé de son ennemi récemment décédé revenant d'entre les morts, en oubliant par la même de prendre des vêtements, pour ce foutre de lui. Avec un sourire il hocha la tête négativement.

Le roux vint s'installer sur le bort du lit, tirant légèrement sur le drap qui frôla le bord de la blessure d'Harry, lui tirant une légère grimace.

Les yeux de Ron se posèrent sur celle-ci et il grimaça légèrement à son tour.

\- Désolé vieux, je t'ai fait mal?

\- C'est rien Ron, c'est juste une zone à éviter pour le moment… comment va ton frère?

Ron eut l'air peiné.

\- Il va s'en sortir, il en a pour quelques jours mais… il est aveugle. Sa voix se transforma en sanglot .

Harry se mordit la lèvre et caressa doucement l'épaule de son ami. La culpabilité lui retomba dans l'estomac. Encore une famille qui souffrait a cause de lui.

\- Je suis désolé Ron.

Son ami releva les yeux avec surprise.

\- Harry c'est pas de ta faute! Le seul responsable c'est cet enfoiré de Mangemort qui lui a fait ça, le réconforta en quelque sorte Ron.

\- Humm…

\- Harry tu nous a tous sauvé!

\- Non fit le brun avec amertume, c'est Malfoy qui l'a fait, moi j'ai juste déglingué l'autre psychopathe. Ron grimaça, visiblement peu enclin a entendre cette vérité.

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison Ron, il m'a sauvé la vie.

\- Il n'a même pas fais exprès ! s'exclama le roux

\- Peut-être bien… Mais ça change rien, cet idiot est mort en héros, murmura-t-il.

Ron le regarda avec effarement, ses yeux agrandit sous la stupeur.

\- Mais Harry, il est pas mort…

\- Quoi?

\- Il est pas mort enfin, il s'est transformé Harry.

Le brun le regarda sans comprendre. Il racontait quoi là ? Transformé ? En quoi? Attend un instant… ça voulait dire que c'était pas un rêve? Il avait VRAIMENT confessé à Malfoy qu'il allait lui manquer s'il n'était plus là ?! Oh merlin, il était mort.

\- Mais il lui est arrivé quoi?

\- Il s'est transformé en niffin Harry.

\- En quoi ?! s'exclama le brun

Une voix surgit dans son dos.

\- Un niffin Potter fit la voix condescendante, lui faisant courir un frisson d'horreur dans le dos.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers la porte et manqua de s'étrangler. Il regarda le blond avec stupeur. Depuis quand cet arrogant était aussi charismatique ?! Et cette apparence, c'était Malfoy, il le reconnaissant mais il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose de VRAIMENT dangereux. Il déglutit face au regard prédateur du Serpentard. Une envie de frapper aurait dû le saisir quand il vit le haussement de sourcil, si caractéristique à ce snob prétentieux. Et pourtant il était soulagé de le voir. Il se retint de justesse de sourire de soulagement en entendant la voix de ce crétin.

\- Alors on parle de moi Potter ?

Une atmosphère étrange se propagea dans la pièce et Harry ne fut pas surprit de voir Ron gigoter, mal a l'aise. Et ce malgré le manque d'attention de la part du "niffin".

Toute l'attention de Malfoy était fixée sur lui, le regardant avec un air aussi

satisfait que méprisant. Il décida de l'ignorer mais Ron ne semblait pas pouvoir détacher son regard de la silhouette dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Et puis Malfoy bougea et s'approcha du lit, fixant soudainement le roux qui devint aussi pâle que les draps. Mal à l'aise, il bougea rapidement,maladroitement et donna un coup sans le vouloir, dans le ventre du brun.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, le pauvre blessé se plia de douleur, le souffle coupé.

Ron devint écarlate et se confondit en bafouillement, un semblant d'excuse, avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette, laissant un Harry qui peinait à reprendre son souffle seul avec un Malfoy qui se foutait certainement de lui.

Il se releva doucement, les yeux fermés et reprit doucement son souffle, ignorant le blond toujours présent dans la pièce. Il ne voulait pas croiser son regard. Maintenant qu'il était seul avec lui, il se sentait incroyablement mal a l'aise. La mine fermée, il entendit le niffin soupirer mais continua à faire comme s'il était seul dans la pièce. Il ne voulait pas voir les yeux gris du blond. Parce qu'il savait que ce serpent n'attendait que ça pour se foutre de lui. Qu'avait il entendu de leur conversation?

Le souvenir de son hallucination lui revint et il remercia son effet secondaire coloré, au moins, le blond ne voyait pas qu'il rougissait… Il sursauta quand le blond rouvrit la bouche.

\- N'es-tu pas heureux, je suis vivant, fit le blond avec froideur.

Harry grogna, et refusa d'ouvrir les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir l'air du blond, il se demandait juste à quel moment le niffin lui renverrais son " délire" dans la tête.

\- Et toujours aussi agréable râla-t-il. Pourquoi je serais " heureux" de ta survie?

Il entendit le blond bouger, bien trop conscient du moindre de ses gestes.

\- Aurais-tu oublié notre petite discutions ? Tu étais pourtant bien larmoyant, Potter.

Harry déglutit. Pas moins de trois secondes… D'un autre côté, pouvait-il en vouloir au blond? C'est lui qui avait tendu la perche. Et puis si le blond avait un parfait souvenir de ce petit laisser aller, rien ne lui indiquait que lui s'en souvenait. Même si la chaleur que dégagait ses joues pouvait très bien le trahir. Il ouvrit un œil, jetant un regard au blond immobile.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles Malfoy.

Le blond ne le relança pas, se contentant de lui offrir un sourire on ne peut plus faux. Il ressemblait à Pattenrond quand il essayait de bouffer un oiseau.

\- Tu es très rouge Potter, une mode des Gryffondor ? Dois-je m'attendre à contempler le peuple anglais dans une charmante carnation écarlate ? s'amusa le blond, cassant.

Le brun haussa les épaules. Oui il était ridicule en rouge mais il s'en fichait, il était vivant et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Et Malfoy aussi, alors il pouvait être aussi désagréable qu'il le voulait, il était content oui. Mais plutôt crever que de lui dire. Il ne put cependant pas empêcher un sourire de lui venir aux lèvres.

\- Non Malfoy, rassure toi, ce n'est apparemment qu'un petit désagrément dû à mon état.

Il vit Malfoy bouger, s'avancer près de lui, trop près. Il sursauta à nouveau quand la main du blond effleura la sienne et il se retint de justesse de la retirer.

\- Comme d'habitude Potter, incapable de faire comme tout le monde. Tu avais peur de ne plus être le centre d'attention à la fin de cette guerre ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais refusa de perdre son sourire. Le blond voulait jouer, très bien, mais il était trop fatigué pour entamer une de leur éternelle dispute. Et puis il n'avait pas oublié que Malfoy n'était plus tout à fait humain, même s'il ignorait toujours ce qu'était un niffin la réaction de Ron ne laissait présager rien de bon à un affrontement contre lui.

\- Que veux-tu, j'ai bien dû trouver quelque chose, quelqu'un d'autre a joué au héros sur le champ de bataille…

Draco lui attrapa le menton, le serrant brutalement, son regard plongé dans celui de Potter.

\- Ce n'était pas toi que je voulais sauver Potter, gronda-t-il avec une certaine fureur.

Harry hoqueta de surprise, écarquillant les yeux avant de se dégager brutalement de la poigne du blond.

J'ai jamais dit ça Malfoy, je me doute bien que ce n'était pas ton intention !

Le blond hocha la tête avec satisfaction.

\- Bien, je voulais que les choses soient claires entre nous. Je ne suis pas ton ami Potter, même si tu es vivant au lieu d'être mort et que je ne suis plus humain à cause de ça, exposa bien plus calmement l'homme en remettant correctement ses manches avec décontraction.

Harry ne rajouta rien, se laissant tomber sur son lit, de nouveau il serra la machoire pour ne pas exploser de colère. Malfoy lui avait peut-être sauvé la vie mais de toute évidence il était toujours un parfait connard!

\- Niffin, es-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire au moins, murmura doucement Draco, son regard se perdant soudainement dans le vide.

Si il y avait prêté attention, Harry aurait peut-être pu entendre que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il était en colère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond le rejetait aussi violemment pour une petite phrase innocente. Alors il fit la même chose qu'à chaque fois qu'il se sentait perdu, il attaqua.

\- Non Malfoy, je sais pas et je me doute que tu le sais très bien! Tu es venu pour te battre Malfoy, or je n'en ai ni la force ni l'envie alors rends moi service et casse toi! Fous moi la paix! Je me fous que tu sois un niffin, bordel tu pourrais être un elfe des bois que je m'en taperai les baloches de la même manières!

Il tourna le dos à l'homme à coté de son lit et ferma les yeux avec force. Comment avait-il pu croire que ce con allait lui manquer s'il n'était plus là? Il savait que Malfoy n'avait voulu protéger que sa mère, lui-même aurait fait la même chose. Mais de là à se faire cracher au visage sans rien dire, il fallait pas pousser.

\- Quelle agressivité Potter. Je ne suis pas venu me battre contre toi, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, tu n'es pas le centre du monde. De plus, la question est réglée, un duel à l'heure actuelle te rendrait encore plus ridicule, répondit simplement Draco en ignorant totalement le discours colérique de son ennemi.

Harry ne lui prêta pas attention, il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur. Et puis il savait que le niffin avait raison. Lui avait eu du mal à vaincre ce foutu mage noir, Malfoy avait détruit bien plus de vies en bien moins de temps. Il ne ferait pas le poids alors autant eviter la confrontation. Et puis il savait que l'ignorer était une chose pire encore que de se battre avec lui.

\- J 'ai… Draco semblait hésiter, sa voix se perdant dans le silence. Il détourna le regard, ennuyé malgré sa colère.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide Potter, déclara enfin le blond avec une grimace, comme si les mots lui entaillaient les lèvres.

Le brun se retourna précipitamment, le regardant avec stupéfaction.

\- Pardon ?!

Draco qui avait baissé la tête, la redressa avec rage.

\- Je ne répéterai pas ! Laisse tomber, j'aurai dû savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée, gronda-t-il, l'air soudainement survolté prêt a s'enfuir.

\- Tu sais que tu as une drôle de manière de demander de l'aide? Je veux dire… ça te semble pas contre productif de me rabaisser avant de demander un service ?

Draco se retourna a nouveau vers Potter le fusillant du regard, son corps tremblant de rage.

\- La ferme, tu as une dette envers elle. Tu dois l'aider, ils vont… Je, balbutia le blond visiblement très perturbé avant de se laisser soudainement tomber sur le bord du lit que Ron occupait il y a peu.

Harry grimaça, le mouvement lourd du blond tirant sur les draps et sur sa marque. Il regarda un instant le blond, choqué. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu comme ça c'était… et bien jamais en fait! Et puis surtout de qui il parlait là ?

\- Malfoy? De quoi tu parles enfin? Qui va faire quoi à qui exactement?

Draco tourna un visage désarmé vers Harry, presque ouvert. Il soupira lourdement.

\- Ces bâtards de fils de porcs veulent envoyer ma mère à Azkaban. Alors qu'elle est dans le coma et je ne peux rien faire parce que je suis un niffin… Murmura l'homme avec dans son regard une étincelle de l'enfant qu'il avait pu être.

Flash Back

Draco repensa au Gryffondor gryffondorisé. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir assisté au réveil du brun. Cela aurait sans doutes été intéressant. Après tout n'était-il pas si fier de ses couleurs ? Les porter à même sa peau serait sans doutes un grand honneur pour lui. Draco marcha plus vite, impatient d'en finir avec tout ceci. Il avait tellement de chose à faire actuellement et être dévisagé par tous ces va nu pieds était particulièrement désagréable.

Ces gens pensaient-ils réellement être discrets en matant sa croupe, simulant pour cela de lasser des tongs. Stupides mortels. Une moue méprisante aux lèvres, Draco approcha silencieusement de son but. Sans égards, il doubla dédaigneusement une vieille femme boiteuse, bonne pour l'abattoir, se plaçant devant elle. Cette dernière offusquée leva sa canne prête à se plaindre en lui lançant un regard noir avant de remarquer sa chevelure. Aussitôt elle recula tombant au sol en hoquetant avec terreur.

Draco regarda la vieille loque ramper lamentablement au sol, décidément, certains ne savaient pas quand mourir. L'idée d'aider n'effleura même pas le blond dont la simple pensée de toucher cette chose sur le déclin dégoutta. Ignorant la scène tandis que des aide-médicomages se précipitaient au secours de la vieille, Draco s'accouda au comptoir de l'accueil.

Posant ses doigts sur le registre de l'accueil, il coupa la standardiste dans sa discutions, attirant l'attention sur lui.

\- Je cherche ma mère Narcissa Malfoy, exigea t-il d'une voix sensuelle, son souffle effleurant les lèvres de l'insipide femelle.

Il avait remarqué il y a longtemps la facilité déconcertante qu'il possédait à manipuler la race faible. Attention, il n'était pas macho, juste réaliste. Peu de femme était capable de le battre ou de l'égaler que ce soit par l'esprit ou par le corps, et c'était ces dernières qu'il respectait. Pas ses ersatz d'êtres humains qui se comportaient en mouton et qui réagissaient aux mêmes stimuli.

La manipulation était un art respectable, s'en servir sur des cloportes, insatisfaisant.

La femme papillonna des yeux un instant, avant d'inhaler son odeur masculine, un hale rose nappant ses joues couvertes de produits cosmétiques en tous genres.

\- Je… Je.. Euh… Oui ? Narcissa, un honneur… Je… Chambre 307, soin intensif, brûlure et traumatisme, un café, vous...balbutia la nunuche en mordillant son stylo.

Draco sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Douleur. Il écarquilla les yeux, son visage figé se crispant sous une douleur intense, presque inconnu. Le stylo dans la bouche de la femme explosa, répondant son encre sur les lèvres maquillés.

Comme un automate il se dirigea vers le troisième étage, grimpant les escaliers dans le vide.

Brûlée, répéta t-il dans sa tête. Impossible. Vacillant, le jeune blond posa sa tête contre le mur froid des escaliers. Il était seul. La lumière vacilla, tremblante, en grésillant. Il ouvrit ses yeux qu'il ignorait avoir fermé. Avait-elle été trop proche, était-ce lui qui lui avait fait ça ? Perdu, Draco se remit en marche, enjambant les marches presque en volant. Pourtant il l'avait vu, Potter n'avait pas été brûlé, aucune marque nouvelle sur son corps, alors pourquoi ? Enfin arrivé, Draco attrapa brutalement un médecin qui passait près de lui, se saisissant de lui comme d'une proie.

\- Lâché moi, j'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Potter, le survivant, gronda le médecin en tentant de se dégager.

Draco le plaqua au mur d'une seule main le soulevant dans les airs sans même se rendre compte de la prouesse.

\- Où est ma mère ? Gronda-t-il prêt à mordre, ses yeux devenus bleu, les flammes luisant en eux.

L'homme couina, pleurnichant presque.

\- Me faite pas de mal, elle est en salle de réveil, je suis un grand médecin, je vous donnerai tout… Débuta l'être insipide.

Draco le laisse s'écraser mollement au sol, se détournant aussitôt pour se précipiter.

Elle était là sa mère endormi, belle comme le jour.

A ses côtés un homme, infirmier, la veillait soigneusement.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'approcher, c'est une sale Mangemort, gronda une de ses collègues, mais l'infirmier l'ignora.

Draco approcha calmement, surprenant l'assemblée en surgissant dans leur dos.

\- Qu'a-t-elle, demanda-t-il sans détourner son attention du corps endormi et couvert de bandage.

L'infirmier le regarda longuement avant de jeter un coup d'œil a son bras puis de relever son visage sur lui. Il sursauta en constatant que Draco le fixait, imperturbable.

\- Excusez moi, c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un comme vous, s'excusa le jeune homme avec sincérité.

Draco secoua la tête faisant preuve pour la première, et une des uniques fois de son existence, d'acceptation envers les erreurs des autres.

\- Qu'a-t-elle exigea-t-il à nouveau de savoir.

Son apparence et sa réputation était la preuve de leur affiliation, il était autorisé à recevoir les informations personnelles concernant sa mère.

Le soigneur hésita un instant.

\- Après votre… Combustion, les médicomages pensent que votre magie a choisit de dévorer ce qu'elle considérait comme mauvais.

Draco attrapa aussitôt le bras de l'infirmier, imprimant ses doigts dans sa peau.

\- Ma mère n'est pas mauvaise, susurra-t-il, prêt à mordre pour défendre l'honneur maternel.

L'homme secoua la tête précipitamment, son expression dévoilant une certaine terreur au contact du Niffin. Comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui se révoltait, emplit d'un instinct de conservation qui lui hurlait de fuir.

\- La marque sur son bras… C'est elle, elle les a dévoré, toutes. Votre mère est une des seules Mangemorts à s'en être sorti. Le mal, la magie noire et même des amulette miroir, tout a été brûlé, exposa l'homme.

Draco s'approcha précipitamment, tirant sur le tissus blanc dévoilant la chaire exposée.

Il déglutit difficilement. C'est comme si sa mère n'avait plus de bras.

Il lui avait volé.

Lentement il contempla le bras noir, carbonisé qui miraculeusement n'avait pas eu besoin d'être tranché, où se dessinait encore le fameux crâne des ténèbres, presque invisible.

\- Son bras va-t-il guérir, murmura le jeune homme, horrifié de ce qu'il avait fait.

L'infirmier grimaça.

Il connaissait sa mère, si narcissique, si fière de sa beauté et de se pavaner en exposant ses charmes. Il savait l'importance de l'apparence à ses yeux, elle qui faisait tant d'efforts pour ralentir avec succès le passage du temps.

\- Son bras restera malheureusement comme ça, noir. Nous ignorons si elle en retrouvera l'entière autonomie, exposa le soigneur.

Draco se sentit tomber profondément tandis que son visage se fermait.

\- Dans combien de temps pourra-t-elle être sorti ? Exigea t-il de savoir.

Ce fut l'autre infirmière, bien silencieuse jusque là qui répondit avec contentement, s'imposant dans la conversation. Son affreux visage rougi par la haine, déformé par la satisfaction.

\- Si elle se remet un jour. Vous avez rongé l'esprit de votre propre mère, monstre ! Cria-t-elle avec énergie.

\- Quoi, de quoi ? Balbutia sous le choc Draco, proche de l'effondrement.

L'infirmière le dévisagea les yeux pétillant de haine, l'air heureuse de l'effet de ses mots sur le blond.

-Enfin bref, de toutes façons, les aurors l'auront emmené dans une heure…

 _fin du flash back_

 _Pov Draco après son entrée dans la chambre d'Harry_

Draco l'ignorait totalement, comme si le roux n'était tout simplement pas là, ou qu'il ne le voyait pas. Le menton bien haut, il regarda fièrement son œuvre. Il appréciait particulièrement le malaise de la belette, il sentait sa peur, une odeur exquise, du miel sur sa langue.

Était-il si mal a l'aise d'être en présence d'un supérieur ? Ou avait-il peur qu'il ne le brise ? Draco s'approcha très lentement du rouquin observant son recul sans afficher aucune expression, stoïque. Il appréciait ce pouvoir, ce malaise dans l'air. Son regard plongea finalement dans celui bleu délavé de la belette.

Ce dernier recula, se dandinant lamentablement sur lui-même comme une espèce de canard, heurtant malencontreusement le héros du jour. Qui miaula de douleur, enfin c'est le son qu'entendit Draco avec stupéfaction en voyant l'idiot se plier de douleur. Draco se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Bouge pensa t-il simplement. Peut être cela n'avait-il eu aucun rapport, cependant le Weasley sortit soudainement de la salle. Peur d'être contaminé par le Niffin sans doute, quelle stupidité.

Ou peut être était-ce la culpabilité, Draco espérait qu'il serait suffisamment perspicace pour trouver du personnel aide soignant. A moins qu'il ne se contente d'aller s'engouffrer des beignets en se rependant en excuse sur sa maladresse.

Draco soupira, vraiment, les Weasley...

Il retourna son attention sur le brun qui le dévisageait, sûrement furieux que son ami ait fuit. Donc évidemment, furieux contre lui alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Potter était vraiment d'un sentimental. Ce dernier le fixait l'air de souffrir atrocement. En même temps la souffrance allait souvent de paire avec l'atrocité, ce n'était pas une nouveauté.

Draco observa avec attention la trace blanche sur sa peau, comme une tache. Potter ressemblait à un dalmatien comme cela. Draco n'avait jamais aimé les chiens. Il avait eu un cousin qui était un chien.

Son visage n'exprima aucun sentiment, froid. Après tout, Potter s'en sortait assez bien finalement, il aurait pu être mort. Lentement il avança, lassé d'attendre une réponse qui sûrement ne viendrait pas. Quelle impolitesse. Vraiment le manque d'éducation déplorable du brun le mettait toujours autant en colère.

Scientifiquement, le blond observa la plaie. La potion expérimentale de Severus, risque 4%, succès total 28%.

\- Et toujours aussi agréable, râla-t-il. Pourquoi je serais " heureux" de ta survie? interrogea le brun sur la défensive.

Draco passa une main langoureuse dans ses cheveux, les dénouant, soigneusement évocateur.

Potter ressemblait à une taupe les yeux fermés. Il aimait bien les taupes étant petit.

\- Aurais-tu oublié notre petite discutions ? Tu étais pourtant bien larmoyant, Potter, signala le blond.

Le brun sembla se ratatiner sur lui même, visiblement la chique coupée. Draco sourit intérieurement, bien que son humeur actuelle ne se prêtait pas trop à la joie.

Une nouvelle fois il observa le corps du brun exposé, torse nu. Une peau mate, lisse, sans aspérités, à part cette marque blanche et douloureuse. Aucune trace noire, ni brûlure, rien.

Potter rouvrit un œil, enlevant cette expression de petit animal traqué qui plaisait tant a Draco de son visage.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles Malfoy, balbutia-t-il peu crédible.

Enfin, de l'avis de Draco, peut-être était-ce un effet de lumière, mais le brun semblait plus rouge qu'à son habitude au niveau des joues. Sans doute un effet d'optique. Ou pas…

Le héros pas si héroïque serait-il gêné ?

Draco sentit son visage s'étirer en un sourire plein de dents.

-Tu es très rouge Potter, une mode des gryffondor ? Dois-je m'attendre à contempler le peuple anglais dans une charmante carnation écarlate ? s'amusa le blond, cassant.

Il regrettait de ne pas réussir à blesser le brun, malgré ses efforts, ce dernier ne semblait pas… Affecté par ses mots.

Draco se crispa sans que cela ne soit visible, son corps lâche positionné au dessus de Potter n'exprimant rien de ses sentiments actuels.

Potter n'avait rien du tout. Il ne semblait pas si dérangé par sa nouvelle couleur, rien pour se réjouir, alors que Narcissa…

Potter haussa les épaules en une moue décontractée avant de sourire, enflammant un peu plus le sang du blond.

Pourquoi avait-il été sauvé et pas sa mère ?

\- Non Malfoy, rassure toi, ce n'est qu'un petit désagrément dû à mon état apparemment.

Draco effleura la main qu'il avait envie d'abîmer, de griffer sous la rage sans nom qui battait à ses tempes. Une peau si douce, lisse de marque, mais rouge à cause de lui. Le blond se sentit un peu mieux, il avait marqué cette peau de rouge. Cela lui allait si bien, lui qui était couvert du sang de ceux qu'il n'avait pu sauver.

Enfin de qui se moquait-il, lui, Draco, n'avait pu sauver personne.

-Comme d'habitude, Potter, incapable de faire comme tout le monde. Tu avais peur de ne plus être le centre d'attention à la fin de cette guerre ? lança-t-il avec une certaine lassitude.

Cette réplique était si habituel une rengaine.

Potter leva les yeux au ciel en continuant de sourire. Sous la fatigue, Draco baissa la tête, ses yeux perçant observant le corps alangui.

\- Que veux-tu, j'ai bien dû trouver quelque chose, quelqu'un d'autre a joué au héros sur le champ de bataille…

Draco lui attrapa le menton, le serrant brutalement, son regard plongé dans celui de Potter, tout en lui se déchirant, explosant. Distraitement, il se rendit compte que le lit s'était soulevé de quelques centimètres du sol.

Sa main trembla brutalement, transformée en griffe, tandis que Malfoy tentait de s'empêcher de blesser le brun.

Haine. Haine. Haine. Prendre, briser.

Draco siffla dangereusement, son regard tournant au bleu intense.

\- Ce n'était pas toi que je voulais sauver Potter, gronda-t-il avec fureur

Le blessé hoqueta avant de se dégager violemment en claquant sa main, augmentant encore le sentiment de révolte et d'injustice du blond.

\- J'ai jamais dit ça Malfoy, je me doute bien que ce n'était pas ton intention ! beugla-t-il s'enflammant a son tour.

Malfoy hocha la tête avec satisfaction, c'était mieux. Il refusait que saint Potty le remercie d'avoir presque tué sa mère. Tout cela n'était qu'un malheureux accident.

-Bien, je voulais que les choses soient claires entre nous. Je ne suis pas ton ami Potter, même si tu es vivant au lieu d'être mort et que je ne suis plus humain à cause de ça, exposa bien plus calmement l'homme en remettant correctement ses manches avec décontraction.

Il avait atteint son but, tout était comme avant, plus normal. Draco se sentait mieux avec ce repère.

Il observa le brun se laisser tomber dans son lit sans aucune grâce, se prenant visiblement pour un pachyderme en fin de vie, son visage déformé par la rage.

Et peut-être de la déception ? Draco ne s'aventurerait pas à en juger.

\- Niffin, est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire au moins, murmura doucement Draco, son regard se perdant soudainement dans le vide.

Draco suffoqua soudainement en réalisant enfin sa situation, il n'était plus un sorcier. Comment allait-il la protéger ? Il se sentait mal. Toute cette puissance pour se sentir si impuissant.

\- Non Malfoy, je sais pas et je me doute que tu le sais très bien! Tu es venu pour te battre Malfoy, or je n'en ai ni la force ni l'envie alors rends moi service et casse toi! Fous moi la paix! Je me fous que tu sois un niffin , bordel tu pourrais être un elfe des bois que je m'en taperai les baloches de la même manière!

Draco observa avec fatigue et une certaine mélancolie, le brun se retourner, le boudant comme un enfant. Lui tournant le dos à lui, il comprit vaguement ce que ressentait un enfant abandonné.

\- Quelle agressivité Potter. Je ne suis pas venu me battre contre toi, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, tu n'es pas le centre du monde. De plus, la question est réglée, un duel à l'heure actuelle te rendrais encore plus ridicule, répondiH simplement Draco en ignorant totalement le discours colérique de son ennemi.

Harry ne lui prêta pas attention. Sans doute avait-il réalisé lui aussi. Il n'était plus du même niveau, ni même de catégorie.

Draco serra les poings inspirant pour se calmer. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rester calme alors que tant de choses étaient en jeu. Il le haïssait, au combien il haïssait Potter, l'envie de le frapper le démangeait atrocement. Mais… C'était bien trop important.

\- J'ai… Draco sembla hésiter, sa voix se perdant dans le silence. Il détourna le regard, gêné au plus haut point par ce filet de voix et cette attitude si peu digne de son rang.

Potter ne lui fit même pas la grâce de se retourner. Cet espèce de sale rat !

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide Potter, déclara enfin le blond avec une grimace comme si les mots lui entaillaient les lèvres.

Ce qui était probablement le cas, Draco se sentait mal comme si on l'étouffait, une angoisse profonde courant dans ses veines comme un poison.

Le brun se retourna précipitamment, le regardant avec stupéfaction.

\- Pardon? S'étonna t-il en oubliant visiblement sa blessure.

En même temps quoi attendre de plus d'un Gryffondor. Draco qui avait baissé la tête, la redressa avec rage.

En plus, il cherchait à l'humilier ce soit disant sauveur !

-Je ne répéterai pas ! Laisse tomber j'aurai du savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée, gronda t-il l'air soudainement survolté, prêt a s'enfuit.

Il gérerait ça tout seul et tant pis après tout n'était-il pas un Malfoy ? Un niffin ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'un sale sang de bourbe brun pour se débrouiller.

Harry l'interrompit dans ses pensées alors que ce dernier allait quitter la pièce.

\- Tu sais que tu as une drôle de manière de demander de l'aide? Je veux dire… ça te semble pas contre-productif de me rabaisser avant de demander un service, commenta négligemment le héros, presque indifférent.

Draco se retourna à nouveau vers Potter, le fusillant du regard, son corps tremblant de rage.

. Il la sauverait lui même. Draco n'hésiterait pas à massacrer tous ces impertinents qui tenteraient de lui apprendre, tant pis pour eux et vive les Black ! Il n'avait pas besoin de cette parodie d'homme, cette fois il ne reverrait plus jamais ce prétentieux de Potter. Il ne lui pardonnerai pas, non jamais.

\- La ferme, tu as une dette envers elle. Tu dois l'aider, ils vont… Je, balbutia Malfoy visiblement très perturbé avant de se laisser soudainement tomber sur le bord du lit que Ron occupait il y a peu.

Et s'il n'y arrivait pas ? Il pouvait bien sur la sauver mais elle était malade. Comment la soigner en étant un fugitif ? Pire, et si elle mourrait ?

\- Malfoy? De quoi tu parle enfin? Qui va faire quoi à qui exactement?

Draco tourna un visage désarmé vers Harry, presque ouvert. Il soupira lourdement.

\- Ces bâtards de fils de porc veulent envoyer ma mère a Azkaban. Alors qu'elle est dans le coma et je ne peux rien faire parce que je suis un niffin… Murmura l'homme avec dans son regard une étincelle de l'enfant qu'il avait pu être.

Un long chapitre parce que… J'avais envie ^^


	6. Une mère

J'avoue je suis une flemmarde, j'ai toujours tannnnt de chapitre d'avance corrigée et tellement peu de courage de poster

Co auteur : L'ange et la princesse

Pairing : Draco et Harry, plus a vous de deviner

Correction : Mrs. Drarry, as-tu disparu demoiselle ?

Disclaimer : J.K

Nous sommes toujours en recherche de d'autres courageux Pour aujourd'hui je vous posterai peut être deux chapitres pour me faire pardonner.

Donc attention on a un flash back puis un pov Draco avant de retourner au présent

HPDM

Flash Back

Draco repensa au Gryffondor gryffondorisé. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir assisté au réveil du brun. Cela aurait sans doutes été intéressant. Après tout n'était-il pas si fier de ses couleurs ? Les porter à même sa peau serait sans doutes un grand honneur pour lui. Draco marcha plus vite, impatient d'en finir avec tout ceci. Il avait tellement de chose à faire actuellement et être dévisagé par tous ces va nu pieds était particulièrement désagréable.

Ces gens pensaient-ils réellement être discrets en matant sa croupe, simulant pour cela de lasser des tongs. Stupides mortels. Une moue méprisante aux lèvres, Draco approcha silencieusement de son but. Sans égards, il doubla dédaigneusement une vieille femme boiteuse, bonne pour l'abattoir, se plaçant devant elle. Cette dernière offusquée leva sa canne prête à se plaindre en lui lançant un regard noir avant de remarquer sa chevelure. Aussitôt elle recula tombant au sol en hoquetant avec terreur.

Draco regarda la vieille loque ramper lamentablement au sol, décidément, certains ne savaient pas quand mourir. L'idée d'aider n'effleura même pas le blond dont la simple pensée de toucher cette chose sur le déclin dégoutta. Ignorant la scène tandis que des aide-médicomages se précipitaient au secours de la vieille, Draco s'accouda au comptoir de l'accueil.

Posant ses doigts sur le registre de l'accueil, il coupa la standardiste dans sa discutions, attirant l'attention sur lui.

\- Je cherche ma mère Narcissa Malfoy, exigea t-il d'une voix sensuelle, son souffle effleurant les lèvres de l'insipide femelle.

Il avait remarqué il y a longtemps la facilité déconcertante qu'il possédait à manipuler la race faible. Attention, il n'était pas macho, juste réaliste. Peu de femme était capable de le battre ou de l'égaler que ce soit par l'esprit ou par le corps, et c'était ces dernières qu'il respectait. Pas ses ersatz d'êtres humains qui se comportaient en mouton et qui réagissaient aux mêmes stimuli.

La manipulation était un art respectable, s'en servir sur des cloportes, insatisfaisant.

La femme papillonna des yeux un instant, avant d'inhaler son odeur masculine, un hale rose nappant ses joues couvertes de produits cosmétiques en tous genres.

\- Je… Je.. Euh… Oui ? Narcissa, un honneur… Je… Chambre 307, soin intensif, brûlure et traumatisme, un café, vous...balbutia la nunuche en mordillant son stylo.

Draco sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Douleur. Il écarquilla les yeux, son visage figé se crispant sous une douleur intense, presque inconnu. Le stylo dans la bouche de la femme explosa, répondant son encre sur les lèvres maquillés.

Comme un automate il se dirigea vers le troisième étage, grimpant les escaliers dans le vide.

Brûlée, répéta t-il dans sa tête. Impossible. Vacillant, le jeune blond posa sa tête contre le mur froid des escaliers. Il était seul. La lumière vacilla, tremblante, en grésillant. Il ouvrit ses yeux qu'il ignorait avoir fermé. Avait-elle été trop proche, était-ce lui qui lui avait fait ça ? Perdu, Draco se remit en marche, enjambant les marches presque en volant. Pourtant il l'avait vu, Potter n'avait pas été brûlé, aucune marque nouvelle sur son corps, alors pourquoi ? Enfin arrivé, Draco attrapa brutalement un médecin qui passait près de lui, se saisissant de lui comme d'une proie.

\- Lâché moi, j'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Potter, le survivant, gronda le médecin en tentant de se dégager.

Draco le plaqua au mur d'une seule main le soulevant dans les airs sans même se rendre compte de la prouesse.

\- Où est ma mère ? Gronda-t-il prêt à mordre, ses yeux devenus bleu, les flammes luisant en eux.

L'homme couina, pleurnichant presque.

\- Me faite pas de mal, elle est en salle de réveil, je suis un grand médecin, je vous donnerai tout… Débuta l'être insipide.

Draco le laisse s'écraser mollement au sol, se détournant aussitôt pour se précipiter.

Elle était là sa mère endormi, belle comme le jour.

A ses côtés un homme, infirmier, la veillait soigneusement.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'approcher, c'est une sale Mangemort, gronda une de ses collègues, mais l'infirmier l'ignora.

Draco approcha calmement, surprenant l'assemblée en surgissant dans leur dos.

\- Qu'a-t-elle, demanda-t-il sans détourner son attention du corps endormi et couvert de bandage.

L'infirmier le regarda longuement avant de jeter un coup d'œil a son bras puis de relever son visage sur lui. Il sursauta en constatant que Draco le fixait, imperturbable.

\- Excusez moi, c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un comme vous, s'excusa le jeune homme avec sincérité.

Draco secoua la tête faisant preuve pour la première, et une des uniques fois de son existence, d'acceptation envers les erreurs des autres.

\- Qu'a-t-elle exigea-t-il à nouveau de savoir.

Son apparence et sa réputation était la preuve de leur affiliation, il était autorisé à recevoir les informations personnelles concernant sa mère.

Le soigneur hésita un instant.

\- Après votre… Combustion, les médicomages pensent que votre magie a choisit de dévorer ce qu'elle considérait comme mauvais.

Draco attrapa aussitôt le bras de l'infirmier, imprimant ses doigts dans sa peau.

\- Ma mère n'est pas mauvaise, susurra-t-il, prêt à mordre pour défendre l'honneur maternel.

L'homme secoua la tête précipitamment, son expression dévoilant une certaine terreur au contact du Niffin. Comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui se révoltait, emplit d'un instinct de conservation qui lui hurlait de fuir.

\- La marque sur son bras… C'est elle, elle les a dévoré, toutes. Votre mère est une des seules Mangemorts à s'en être sorti. Le mal, la magie noire et même des amulette miroir, tout a été brûlé, exposa l'homme.

Draco s'approcha précipitamment, tirant sur le tissus blanc dévoilant la chaire exposée.

Il déglutit difficilement. C'est comme si sa mère n'avait plus de bras.

Il lui avait volé.

Lentement il contempla le bras noir, carbonisé qui miraculeusement n'avait pas eu besoin d'être tranché, où se dessinait encore le fameux crâne des ténèbres, presque invisible.

\- Son bras va-t-il guérir, murmura le jeune homme, horrifié de ce qu'il avait fait.

L'infirmier grimaça.

Il connaissait sa mère, si narcissique, si fière de sa beauté et de se pavaner en exposant ses charmes. Il savait l'importance de l'apparence à ses yeux, elle qui faisait tant d'efforts pour ralentir avec succès le passage du temps.

\- Son bras restera malheureusement comme ça, noir. Nous ignorons si elle en retrouvera l'entière autonomie, exposa le soigneur.

Draco se sentit tomber profondément tandis que son visage se fermait.

\- Dans combien de temps pourra-t-elle être sorti ? Exigea t-il de savoir.

Ce fut l'autre infirmière, bien silencieuse jusque là qui répondit avec contentement, s'imposant dans la conversation. Son affreux visage rougi par la haine, déformé par la satisfaction.

\- Si elle se remet un jour. Vous avez rongé l'esprit de votre propre mère, monstre ! Cria-t-elle avec énergie.

\- Quoi, de quoi ? Balbutia sous le choc Draco, proche de l'effondrement.

L'infirmière le dévisagea les yeux pétillant de haine, l'air heureuse de l'effet de ses mots sur le blond.

-Enfin bref, de toutes façons, les aurors l'auront emmené dans une heure…

 _fin du flash back_

 _Pov Draco après son entrée dans la chambre d'Harry_

Draco l'ignorait totalement, comme si le roux n'était tout simplement pas là, ou qu'il ne le voyait pas. Le menton bien haut, il regarda fièrement son œuvre. Il appréciait particulièrement le malaise de la belette, il sentait sa peur, une odeur exquise, du miel sur sa langue.

Était-il si mal a l'aise d'être en présence d'un supérieur ? Ou avait-il peur qu'il ne le brise ? Draco s'approcha très lentement du rouquin observant son recul sans afficher aucune expression, stoïque. Il appréciait ce pouvoir, ce malaise dans l'air. Son regard plongea finalement dans celui bleu délavé de la belette.

Ce dernier recula, se dandinant lamentablement sur lui-même comme une espèce de canard, heurtant malencontreusement le héros du jour. Qui miaula de douleur, enfin c'est le son qu'entendit Draco avec stupéfaction en voyant l'idiot se plier de douleur. Draco se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Bouge pensa t-il simplement. Peut être cela n'avait-il eu aucun rapport, cependant le Weasley sortit soudainement de la salle. Peur d'être contaminé par le Niffin sans doute, quelle stupidité.

Ou peut être était-ce la culpabilité, Draco espérait qu'il serait suffisamment perspicace pour trouver du personnel aide soignant. A moins qu'il ne se contente d'aller s'engouffrer des beignets en se rependant en excuse sur sa maladresse.

Draco soupira, vraiment, les Weasley...

Il retourna son attention sur le brun qui le dévisageait, sûrement furieux que son ami ait fuit. Donc évidemment, furieux contre lui alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Potter était vraiment d'un sentimental. Ce dernier le fixait l'air de souffrir atrocement. En même temps la souffrance allait souvent de paire avec l'atrocité, ce n'était pas une nouveauté.

Draco observa avec attention la trace blanche sur sa peau, comme une tache. Potter ressemblait à un dalmatien comme cela. Draco n'avait jamais aimé les chiens. Il avait eu un cousin qui était un chien.

Son visage n'exprima aucun sentiment, froid. Après tout, Potter s'en sortait assez bien finalement, il aurait pu être mort. Lentement il avança, lassé d'attendre une réponse qui sûrement ne viendrait pas. Quelle impolitesse. Vraiment le manque d'éducation déplorable du brun le mettait toujours autant en colère.

Scientifiquement, le blond observa la plaie. La potion expérimentale de Severus, risque 4%, succès total 28%.

\- Et toujours aussi agréable, râla-t-il. Pourquoi je serais " heureux" de ta survie? interrogea le brun sur la défensive.

Draco passa une main langoureuse dans ses cheveux, les dénouant, soigneusement évocateur.

Potter ressemblait à une taupe les yeux fermés. Il aimait bien les taupes étant petit.

\- Aurais-tu oublié notre petite discutions ? Tu étais pourtant bien larmoyant, Potter, signala le blond.

Le brun sembla se ratatiner sur lui même, visiblement la chique coupée. Draco sourit intérieurement, bien que son humeur actuelle ne se prêtait pas trop à la joie.

Une nouvelle fois il observa le corps du brun exposé, torse nu. Une peau mate, lisse, sans aspérités, à part cette marque blanche et douloureuse. Aucune trace noire, ni brûlure, rien.

Potter rouvrit un œil, enlevant cette expression de petit animal traqué qui plaisait tant a Draco de son visage.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles Malfoy, balbutia-t-il peu crédible.

Enfin, de l'avis de Draco, peut-être était-ce un effet de lumière, mais le brun semblait plus rouge qu'à son habitude au niveau des joues. Sans doute un effet d'optique. Ou pas…

Le héros pas si héroïque serait-il gêné ?

Draco sentit son visage s'étirer en un sourire plein de dents.

-Tu es très rouge Potter, une mode des gryffondor ? Dois-je m'attendre à contempler le peuple anglais dans une charmante carnation écarlate ? s'amusa le blond, cassant.

Il regrettait de ne pas réussir à blesser le brun, malgré ses efforts, ce dernier ne semblait pas… Affecté par ses mots.

Draco se crispa sans que cela ne soit visible, son corps lâche positionné au dessus de Potter n'exprimant rien de ses sentiments actuels.

Potter n'avait rien du tout. Il ne semblait pas si dérangé par sa nouvelle couleur, rien pour se réjouir, alors que Narcissa…

Potter haussa les épaules en une moue décontractée avant de sourire, enflammant un peu plus le sang du blond.

Pourquoi avait-il été sauvé et pas sa mère ?

\- Non Malfoy, rassure toi, ce n'est qu'un petit désagrément dû à mon état apparemment.

Draco effleura la main qu'il avait envie d'abîmer, de griffer sous la rage sans nom qui battait à ses tempes. Une peau si douce, lisse de marque, mais rouge à cause de lui. Le blond se sentit un peu mieux, il avait marqué cette peau de rouge. Cela lui allait si bien, lui qui était couvert du sang de ceux qu'il n'avait pu sauver.

Enfin de qui se moquait-il, lui, Draco, n'avait pu sauver personne.

-Comme d'habitude, Potter, incapable de faire comme tout le monde. Tu avais peur de ne plus être le centre d'attention à la fin de cette guerre ? lança-t-il avec une certaine lassitude.

Cette réplique était si habituel une rengaine.

Potter leva les yeux au ciel en continuant de sourire. Sous la fatigue, Draco baissa la tête, ses yeux perçant observant le corps alangui.

\- Que veux-tu, j'ai bien dû trouver quelque chose, quelqu'un d'autre a joué au héros sur le champ de bataille…

Draco lui attrapa le menton, le serrant brutalement, son regard plongé dans celui de Potter, tout en lui se déchirant, explosant. Distraitement, il se rendit compte que le lit s'était soulevé de quelques centimètres du sol.

Sa main trembla brutalement, transformée en griffe, tandis que Malfoy tentait de s'empêcher de blesser le brun.

Haine. Haine. Haine. Prendre, briser.

Draco siffla dangereusement, son regard tournant au bleu intense.

\- Ce n'était pas toi que je voulais sauver Potter, gronda-t-il avec fureur

Le blessé hoqueta avant de se dégager violemment en claquant sa main, augmentant encore le sentiment de révolte et d'injustice du blond.

\- J'ai jamais dit ça Malfoy, je me doute bien que ce n'était pas ton intention ! beugla-t-il s'enflammant a son tour.

Malfoy hocha la tête avec satisfaction, c'était mieux. Il refusait que saint Potty le remercie d'avoir presque tué sa mère. Tout cela n'était qu'un malheureux accident.

-Bien, je voulais que les choses soient claires entre nous. Je ne suis pas ton ami Potter, même si tu es vivant au lieu d'être mort et que je ne suis plus humain à cause de ça, exposa bien plus calmement l'homme en remettant correctement ses manches avec décontraction.

Il avait atteint son but, tout était comme avant, plus normal. Draco se sentait mieux avec ce repère.

Il observa le brun se laisser tomber dans son lit sans aucune grâce, se prenant visiblement pour un pachyderme en fin de vie, son visage déformé par la rage.

Et peut-être de la déception ? Draco ne s'aventurerait pas à en juger.

\- Niffin, est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire au moins, murmura doucement Draco, son regard se perdant soudainement dans le vide.

Draco suffoqua soudainement en réalisant enfin sa situation, il n'était plus un sorcier. Comment allait-il la protéger ? Il se sentait mal. Toute cette puissance pour se sentir si impuissant.

\- Non Malfoy, je sais pas et je me doute que tu le sais très bien! Tu es venu pour te battre Malfoy, or je n'en ai ni la force ni l'envie alors rends moi service et casse toi! Fous moi la paix! Je me fous que tu sois un niffin , bordel tu pourrais être un elfe des bois que je m'en taperai les baloches de la même manière!

Draco observa avec fatigue et une certaine mélancolie, le brun se retourner, le boudant comme un enfant. Lui tournant le dos à lui, il comprit vaguement ce que ressentait un enfant abandonné.

\- Quelle agressivité Potter. Je ne suis pas venu me battre contre toi, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, tu n'es pas le centre du monde. De plus, la question est réglée, un duel à l'heure actuelle te rendrais encore plus ridicule, répondiH simplement Draco en ignorant totalement le discours colérique de son ennemi.

Harry ne lui prêta pas attention. Sans doute avait-il réalisé lui aussi. Il n'était plus du même niveau, ni même de catégorie.

Draco serra les poings inspirant pour se calmer. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rester calme alors que tant de choses étaient en jeu. Il le haïssait, au combien il haïssait Potter, l'envie de le frapper le démangeait atrocement. Mais… C'était bien trop important.

\- J'ai… Draco sembla hésiter, sa voix se perdant dans le silence. Il détourna le regard, gêné au plus haut point par ce filet de voix et cette attitude si peu digne de son rang.

Potter ne lui fit même pas la grâce de se retourner. Cet espèce de sale rat !

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide Potter, déclara enfin le blond avec une grimace comme si les mots lui entaillaient les lèvres.

Ce qui était probablement le cas, Draco se sentait mal comme si on l'étouffait, une angoisse profonde courant dans ses veines comme un poison.

Le brun se retourna précipitamment, le regardant avec stupéfaction.

\- Pardon? S'étonna t-il en oubliant visiblement sa blessure.

En même temps quoi attendre de plus d'un Gryffondor. Draco qui avait baissé la tête, la redressa avec rage.

En plus, il cherchait à l'humilier ce soit disant sauveur !

-Je ne répéterai pas ! Laisse tomber j'aurai du savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée, gronda t-il l'air soudainement survolté, prêt a s'enfuit.

Il gérerait ça tout seul et tant pis après tout n'était-il pas un Malfoy ? Un niffin ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'un sale sang de bourbe brun pour se débrouiller.

Harry l'interrompit dans ses pensées alors que ce dernier allait quitter la pièce.

\- Tu sais que tu as une drôle de manière de demander de l'aide? Je veux dire… ça te semble pas contre-productif de me rabaisser avant de demander un service, commenta négligemment le héros, presque indifférent.

Draco se retourna à nouveau vers Potter, le fusillant du regard, son corps tremblant de rage.

. Il la sauverait lui même. Draco n'hésiterait pas à massacrer tous ces impertinents qui tenteraient de lui apprendre, tant pis pour eux et vive les Black ! Il n'avait pas besoin de cette parodie d'homme, cette fois il ne reverrait plus jamais ce prétentieux de Potter. Il ne lui pardonnerai pas, non jamais.

\- La ferme, tu as une dette envers elle. Tu dois l'aider, ils vont… Je, balbutia Malfoy visiblement très perturbé avant de se laisser soudainement tomber sur le bord du lit que Ron occupait il y a peu.

Et s'il n'y arrivait pas ? Il pouvait bien sur la sauver mais elle était malade. Comment la soigner en étant un fugitif ? Pire, et si elle mourrait ?

\- Malfoy? De quoi tu parle enfin? Qui va faire quoi à qui exactement?

Draco tourna un visage désarmé vers Harry, presque ouvert. Il soupira lourdement.

\- Ces bâtards de fils de porc veulent envoyer ma mère a Azkaban. Alors qu'elle est dans le coma et je ne peux rien faire parce que je suis un niffin… Murmura l'homme avec dans son regard une étincelle de l'enfant qu'il avait pu être.

 _Fin du pov de Draco et reprise du pov de Harry_

REVIEW ICI


	7. DESOLE compliqué le chapitre d'avant

Co auteur : L'ange et la princesse

Pairing : Draco et Harry, plus a vous de deviner

Correction : Mrs. Drarry, as-tu disparu demoiselle ? Il ne nous reste plus qu'un chapitre de corrigée après celui la il faut que je retrouve ton mail moi.

Disclaimer : J.K

Pour Lady . Hinata1 au pseudo très mignon, alors je m'explique viiii le précédent chapitre semble être le même mais en observant bien, on passe du pov Harry dans le chapitre 5 a un flash back dans le 6 puis au pov Draco du chapitre 5 ce qui est… Compliqué.

Raison pour laquelle c'est la seule et unique fois ou nous avons choisis de nous exprimer de cette manière, nous avons décidé de montrer nos essaies aussi marrant nan ? Maintenant, on s'exprime non plus un chapitre chacune, mais plutôt chacun son personnage. D'ailleurs l'ange en a pas beaucoup a gérer la paresseuse, vous voulez pas l'enguirlander pour moi ?

HPDM

Harry serra les dent de rage, une colère sourde au creux du ventre. Une des fenêtres se fissura en une multitude de micro fissure sous la pression magique. Sourcils froncés, il repoussa les draps et entreprit de se lever.

\- Elle est ou? siffla t il entre ces dents serrées

\- Quand je suis, parti elle était encore dans sa chambre, mais une femelle aux airs décérébrés m'a dit qu'ils arrivaient bientôt. Ils ne peuvent pas la transporter, elle n'est pas… En état…

Le brun se dirigea vers la porte, déterminé malgré la fatigue qui lui plombait le corps. il ne pouvait pas les laisser faire, pas après ce que cette femme avait fait pour lui. Il ne fit même pas attention à la tête du blond Serpentard qui le regardait faire avec surprise.

\- Et sa chambre elle est ou Malfoy? s'impatienta le sauveur

\- Je t'emmène, plus rapide, je n'ai pas particulièrement confiance en ton sens de l'orientation, commenta Draco en prenant les devant.

Le brun lui jeta un regard noir mais ne dit rien. Il s'engueulerait avec cet idiot platiné une autre fois. Pour le moment il avait bien plus important à faire. Il ne se priva pas pour autant de grommeler quelques insultes dans sa barbe inexistante sur l'endroit où le blond pouvait se mettre son sens de l'orientation. Le seul problème était que Malfoy marchait vite et chaque pas le fatiguait un peu plus.

Il serra les dent et tint bon, suivant le blond malgré le fait qu'il le distançait de plus en plus. Mais bizarrement il n'était pas difficile à suivre vu que la foule se scindait littéralement devant lui. Sans doute le truc du niffin, songea Harry, il faudrait vraiment que quelqu'un lui explique ce que c'était que ça encore.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent devant la porte, malheureusement, ou heureusement peut-être, il arrivèrent en même temps que trois aurors… Et le ministre de la magie lui même.

Harry gronda en voyant la foule de journaliste et de photographe derrière lui. Il eut un sourire mauvais quand l'homme s'approcha de lui pour essayer de lui serrer la main devant la porte encore close de la "dangereuse" Mangemort. Il l'ignora et passa à côté de Draco, ouvrant la porte de la chambre avec autorité et soufflant un " boucle là et entre" au blond qui ouvrait déjà la bouche pour, il en était quasiment sûr, insulter le ministre.

Pas que l'idée ne lui déplaise mais le faire alors qu'une marée de journalistes n'attendait que ça n'était en soit, pas une bonne idée. Décidément, Malfoy était VRAIMENT perturbé. En tant normal, il n'aurait pas commis une telle erreur de débutant. Il crut un instant que le blond allait se rebiffer mais à sa grande surprise, il le vit rentrer à sa suite, silencieusement. Les occupant de la pièce, à savoir quelquess infirmier qui regardaient le corps allongé de la belle Narcissa avec haine et dégout, se retourner et se figer devant lui.

\- Dehors, souffla le jeune homme. Mais les soigneurs restèrent bloqués à le regarder avec effarement.

\- J'ai dit : DEHORS !

Une vague de magie traversa la pièce sans qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte et tous se précipitèrent vers la porte, laissant Harry et Draco seul avec le corps endormi.

Le brun souffla doucement et s'approcha. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le bras de la Mangemort repentit, car, oui, pour lui elle l'etait, quelque soit les raison qui l'aient poussé à le faire.

Il avait de la peine pour elle. Elle n'avait voulut que protéger son fils, comment ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ça, lui pour qui sa mère s'était sacrifiée. Il serra les paupières douloureusement. Une Mangemort repentit qui risquait sa vie pour en protéger une autre. Cette situation lui faisait penser aussi à son professeur de potion. En y réfléchissant cet homme avait eu plus de courage que tous les combattants de l'ordre réuni. Il espérait juste que les aurors alliés à l'ordre avait pu le trouver à temps pour le sauver.

Il allait ouvrire la bouche quand il entendit la porte derrière lui. Fermant son visage, essayant d'afficher l'assurance qu'il n'avait pas il se retourna vers le ministre, seul.

Bien, pensa-t-il, au moins cet idiot avait comprit qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il n'y ait pas de témoins pour ce qui allait suivre. Une grimace de dégoût déforma sa bouche devant l'homme, il savait que ce lâche avait été à la solde de Voldemort, il était donc Mangemort aussi même s'il ne portait pas la marque. Et pourtant, il s'apprêtait à livrer une de ses consœurs au peuple pour sauver ses fesses. Pathétique, il fallait l'admettre… Il se mettait à penser comme Malfoy.

Croisant les bras sur son torse, le jeune homme foudroya le petit homme bedonnant qui le regardait avec angoisse, le regard fuyant vers le niffin qui observait la scène d'un air détaché, comme si tout cela ne le concernait pas vraiment. Et pourtant, Harry sentait son regard sur lui et n'aimait pas ça, le regard de Malfoy le mettait étrangement mal à l'aise. Peut-être parce qu'il s'apprêtait à endosser un rôle que le blond savait ne pas être le sien, mais il devait le faire, c'était le moyen le plus sûr et le plus rapide de sauver sa sauveuse.

\- Monsieur le ministre, salua-t-il froidement.

\- Monsieur Potter, ravi de vous voir déjà sur pieds, je… Si je puis me permettre, vous avez un drôle de teint.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il était sérieux là ? Il venait pour tuer une femme et il s'inquiétait de sa couleur de peau ?

\- Juste un petit effet secondaire, rien de bien méchant. Je suis en pleine forme à vrai dire, souligna le survivant avec assurance.

Oui il était écarlate et alors ? Ce n'est pas ça qui l'empercherais de lui coller un coup de pied dans son énorme séant de pachyderme.

\- Je… Que faites-vous ici monsieur Potter ? Vous devriez être avec vos amis non ?

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres d'Harry. Si en plus cet idiot lui tendait des perches.

\- Justement _Môsieur_ le ministre, je rends visite à une amie si je puis dire…

l'Homme hoqueta de surprise et devint sensiblement plus pale qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Une amie monsieur Potter ? Mais enfin madame Malfoy est une…

\- Femme qui m'a sauvé la vie à deux, non trois reprises au cour de ces derniers mois.

Il coula un regard vers Draco, toujours immobile, hésitant à énoncer à voix haute le reste de la phrase qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Le blond n'apprécierait pas mais… c'était le meilleur moyen d'éviter des ennuis au blond par la suite aussi, et Harry ne voulait pas qu'il ait plus de problèmes qu'il n'en avait déjà à cause de lui. La culpabilité sans doute.

\- De même que son fils d'ailleurs continua-t-il. Vous comprendrez aisément ma surprise quand j'ai appris que celle ci allait être arrêtée, alors qu'il est plus qu'évident qu'elle a besoin de soins et que la victoire contre Voldemort n'aurait pas été possible sans elle… Je me demande comment les journalistes vont écrire cela tien. " La sauveuse du sauveur condamnée à mourir en cellule"? Ou peut-être " Une héroïne de guerre laissée pour morte"?

Le ministre gesticula, mal à l'aise.

\- Mais enfin monsieur Potter, madame Malfoy est une Mangemort avérée ! Quand bien même elle vous a aidé, et comprenez bien que j'en suis désolé, ses crimes n'en sont pas moins condamnables et nous nous devons de nous montrer intransigeant.

Harry étouffa un grognement, il avait envie de taper ce type ! Très bien, s'il voulait jouer , alors il jouerait.

Il prit son air le plus innocent, essayant de jouer la compréhension. Et au vu de la tête de l'homme en face de lui, il y parvenait plutôt bien. Cet idiot se détendit, persuadé sans nul doute d'avoir fait entendre raison à celui qui a vaincu. Un grand sourire aussi faux qu'hypocrite vint aux lèvres d'Harry. Il prit juste une seconde pour prier merlin que Draco, toujours immobile et en retrait se retienne de lui coller un pain avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

\- Oh je n'avais pas pensé à ça je vous l'avoue monsieur le ministre. Votre point de vue et tout à fait compréhensible je dois dire.

\- Bien ,bien, commença l'homme avant qu'Harry ne lui recoupe la parole et ne le laisse plus en placer une.

\- Oui oui je comprends, et je dois dire que j'approuve monsieur le ministre. D'ailleurs c'est ce que je dirais sans doute aux journalistes dehors en sortant je vous le promet ! Après tout, tout crime doit être punis, vrai ? Même ceux fait sous la menace ou la contrainte, ça va sans dire. D'ailleurs je vous dirais, je pense qu'on pourrais aller encore plus loin, pourquoi ne pas poursuivre tous ceux qui ont dénoncé leur famille ou leurs amis par peur d'être eux-même dénoncé ? Ou même les aurors qui les ont traqué et martyrisé injustement parce qu'ils en avaient reçu l'ordre ? Et pourquoi pas même la tête qui leur a donné cet ordre?

Le brun fit mine de réfléchir, jubilant de la teinte verdâtre de l'homme en face de lui. C'est ça ce que ressentait Malfoy quand il jouait l'être supérieur ? Bon sang, il en venait presque à comprendre le blond.

\- Mais au fait, continua-t-il l'air soudain faussement contrarié, ce n'était pas vous cette tête pensante monsieur le ministre ? Ça ferait désordre vous ne croyez pas ?

L'homme devint écarlate et Harry sentit son cœur louper un battement, et si ça ne marchait pas ?

Si l'homme comprenait que cette personnalité sûre d'elle n'était pas la sienne ?

Tant pis, il devait jouer le tout pour le tout !

\- Monsieur Potter seriez-vous en train de me menacer?

\- Tout à fait ! fit le brun avec une fausse n'allez pas penser que je ne le ferais pas monsieur, j'en ai sérieusement marre que des ordures de votre espèce pensent que je ne suis qu'un crétin sans cervelle. J'ai vaincu un des plus grand sorcier de ce foutu siècle ! J'ai affronté des dangers qui vous feraient faire dans votre pantalon, à de nombreuses reprises, j'ai frôlé la mort plus d'une fois et ce n'est pas pour me faire emmerder par le premier tocard venu !Alors maintenant écoutez moi bien : vous allez sortir de cette pièce et allez expliquer à ces moutons derrière que madame Malfoy, son fils ainsi que Severus Snape ont contribué dans l'ombre à la victoire contre le Lord Noir. Si vous ne le faites pas, je vous jure que je vous détruit ! Je suis assez clair?

L'homme regarda Harry avec stupeur, aussi pâle que la mort et tout flageolant. La bouche entrouverte et incapable de parler se qui finit d'agacer le Griffondor.

\- J'ai dit : suis-je assez clair ?!

L'homme balbutia une vague affirmation avant de fuir, la queue entre les jambes, laissant Harry et Draco plus ou moins seul, Narcissa n'étant clairement pas en mesure de tenir une conversation. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Harry tendit une main vers Malfoy fils.

\- Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je tiens à faire une petite précision Malfoy. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, je ne l'ai pas fait par gentillesse et nous ne sommes pas, comme tu l'as si bien dit tout à l'heure, amis. Je l'ai fait parce que j'ai une dette envers ta mère, plusieurs même et que j'ai un vrai respect pour elle. De plus, je n'ai fait que dire la vérité. Maintenant si tu permets… Sa voix baissa d'intensité, la fatigue contre laquelle il lutait depuis plusieurs minutes le submergeant. Il faut vraiment que je retourne dans ma chambre.

Il se dirigea doucement vers la porte mais ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil au corps inanimé de Narcissa.

\- J'espère qu'elle s'en sortira Malfoy, sincèrement, fit le brun avant de couler un regard vers le blond en laissant un sourire vague apparaître sur son visage. Et Malfoy, la prochaine fois que tu piques des fringues, évite de voler les miennes, elles ne sont pas à ta taille.

Draco fixa Harry, inexpressif, avec stupéfaction. Qui était cette personne, Potter, son Potter pouvait-il réellement être comme ça ? Si … assuré. Draco se lécha la lèvre sentant la tension sur sa langue avec délectation. Délicieux…

Son regard perçant se posa sur le Potter qui l'avait défendu, ce Potter qu'il ne connaissait pas…

Il le dévisagea désirant soudainement plonger en lui, entrer dans son esprit, comprendre. Il pourrait si facilement tout savoir, gratter, détruire ce mental, se l'approprier et le dévorer… Il aimait ça.

Sa mère était sauve, probablement grâce aux surcouilles du survivant.

Un survivant qui avait défié l'autorité, s'était imposé. Vulgairement, si Draco avait été un homme du peuple il aurait pu penser que l'homme portait enfin ses couilles.

Et tout ça pour lui.

Harry avait changé.

Draco contempla le dos musclé et fort devant lui, il aimait ça.

Dans son esprit l'image du petit garçon perdu dans une boutique de prêt à porter ridicule disparu.

L'enfant aux habits trop grands qui osait à peine le regarder dans les yeux, qui semblait si fragile et qui pourtant avait eu la force de le rejeter, de le défier lui, un Malfoy!

Disparu.

Serpentard pensa-t-il avec une certaine douceur.

Il avait envie de connaître mieux ce visage, cette facette, il devait, savoir.

Draco tendit une main désireuse avant de se rétracter, rien n'avait changé…

Il l'avait … choisit.

Devant lui, Potter vacilla un instant avant de se rattraper.

Draco fronça les sourcils, contemplant les muscles rouges crispés d'efforts. Il le sentait, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le sentit, la douleur dans son ventre angoissante et pourtant Potter se rattrapa, le dos illuminé par le soleil qui semblait suinter de sa peau, comme attiré par la force du survivant.

A quoi jouait cet idiot ?

\- Merci murmura Draco, trop bas pour que le brun ne puisse l'entendre.

La lumière entourait toujours l'homme comme un halo de lumière. Saint Potter, il portait bien ce nom, enfin presque.

Harry se tourna vers lui le regard dur, assuré. Il voulait encore que le brun le regarde ainsi.

Puis l'instant fut finis, s'évaporant comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Potter chuta, se rattrapant haletant au mur blanc et sans vie de l'institut médical.

Draco fronça les sourcils observant l'homme dont le masque brisé affichait soudainement ses faiblesses.

Soufflant visiblement Potter se tenait le ventre, une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Draco avait oublié, il n'avait pas pris garde à cela. Harry était souffrant, presque mortellement blessé. Sauvé de justesse par une potion expérimentale. Et pour lui et sa famille, cet idiot se promenait à demi nu dans un hôpital. Potter devait réellement apprendre à prendre soin de lui.

Draco soupira en attrapant l'homme qui s'évanouit malgré sa volonté visible de rester éveillé. Quel entêté.

Il regarda longuement le visage contre lui. Même évanouit, Potter restait debout, avec lui comme soutiens mais debout. Une vraie force de la nature.

Le brun haleta, gémissant légèrement dans son sommeil. Qu'est-ce que Potter l'obligeait à faire.

Draco l'attrapa soudainement, soulevant ses jambes, la peau rouge de la joue de Potter se collant a son torse. Il était aussi léger qu'un papillon.

Sans hésitation, Draco sortit de la chambre sous les flash crépitant, tenant fermement le survivant. Il fit une pause quelques secondes avant de se mettre en marche en de grandes enjambées traversant la foule tel Moïse fendant les eau.

\- Un commentaire monsieur Malfoy ?

\- Quelle est votre relation avec le survivant ?

-Quelle est votre relation avec le ministre ?

\- Est-il vrai que vous êtes un niffin ?

Les questions fusèrent sans que Draco n'y réponde, snobant ouvertement la masse impropre et curieuse, pleine du désir d'obtenir l'information. Draco le menton bien droit, eut un sourire glacial. Il aimait être le centre d'attention, que chacun se retourne sur son passage avec crainte, peur, envie mais surtout désir. Pas qu'il répondrait aux attentes de ces paysans mais il aimait que chacun connaisse sa place. Un dieu n'en était plus un sans admirateurs.

Et puis quelle relation avec le ministre ? Draco espérait que ce parasite ne parlait pas de lui passant sous le bureau de l'homme répugnant. Quel était son nom déjà à ce cafard ? Ah oui, Kafarus Snikers, un premier ministre bien peu digne de ce titre. Même une belette aurait mieux convenu à ce titre, parfois le mage noir avait de drôles d'idées. Et cela sans parler de son obsession malsaine pour un enfant de 11 ans.

Draco arriva rapidement a la chambre du malade, le jetant sans délicatesse sur le lit. Après tout, il venait déjà de le soulever, pas que Potter soit lourd mais baver sur sa chemise qui n'était d'ailleurs pas la sienne, un véritable outrage.

D'un seul geste, Draco repoussa les parasites qui étaient entrés dans la chambre en catimini pour prendre le… Non, Draco refusait de penser aux futurs gros titres de demain, le monde était si stupide.

Il hésita un instant à ressortir de la pièce avant d'abandonner l'idée de passer par la porte d'entrée. Ces gens n'avaient-ils pas d'autres soucis que celui de se préoccuper du malheur des autres. Il était affligeant de voir à quel point les médias sorciers étaient obnubilés par leurs nombrils. Aucun d'eux ne se démarquait réellement, sans doute un peu le Chinaneur qui s'était fait parole de la résistance et qui entretenait une bonne réputation.

Mais la guerre étant finis, à moins de changer de ligne éditoriale, le quotidien risquait de redevenir un banale torchon emplis de stupidités certes originale mais Draco avait passé l'âge des contes de fée. Il restait abonné depuis ses 6 ans juste par habitude et même s'il conservait chacun de ses exemplaires, il s'agissait juste d'une manière d'énerver son paternel.

Draco regarda le visage apaisé et endormi du brun. Tiens une mèche rouge, il se demandait si les pupilles vertes tourneraient bientôt au rouge, cela serait étonnant et assez inattendu. Potter serait bien capable de faire une réaction allergique à sa de faire comme tout le monde.

Par prudence, Draco coupa une poignée de cheveux qu'il plaça dans le médaillon autour de son cou qui arborait le symbole des Malfoy. Il doutait qu'un homme si peu soigneux et attentionné envers ses cheveux ne remarque la mèche manquante.

Il testerait à la maison avec un des précieux réticules prélevés qu'il n'y ait pas d'effet secondaires entre les potions prises pour soigner le brun et sa propre création qui lui avait rougi la peau. Il serait ennuyeux de devoir y mettre fin pour le moment, et imprudent. Draco avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment, il était vraiment bien trop gentil avec Potter. Ce dernier n'avait aucune idée du nombre de dette qu'il avait envers lui.

Soupirant Draco effleura le torse rouge écoutant sous sa main les battements du cœur. Pour une fois, les médicomages semblaient avoir travaillé de manière assez efficace. Il ne ferait pas fermer Sainte Mangouste aujourd'hui, après tout sa famille en était propriétaire à 47%, toutes les autres parts dispersées habilement de manière à ce qu'aucun ne puisse un jour même s'opposer à ses décisions. 25% lui venait de la famille Black, 22% des Malfoy, un contrôle parfait.

Soudain un hibou entra par la fenêtre brisée par Potter. Draco se demandait si ce dernier avait sentit les vagues de magie incontrôlables qui jaillissaient de lui. Un si petit corps si puissant, Draco se demanda si Harry deviendrait un jour Niffin. Il n'en avait pas envie, il serait gênant d'avoir deux Niffin en même temps. Cela perdrait son petit charme et puis un Malfoy ne pouvait qu'être… Unique.

Draco reconnut l'animal comme appartenant au ministère de la magie, la bague à sa patte portant le sceau de la justice sorcière. Draco avança sa main pour prendre la lettre qui lui était probablement destinée. Joueur, le hîbou l'evita en sautillant avant de lui donner un profond coup de bec repérant le sang d'un Malefoy. Draco sourit avec compréhension à l'animal et le figea. Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser dominer par un animal visiblement mal dressé.

Sans aucune délicatesse, il attrapa la lettre, brisant sans remords le sceau de l'enveloppe. Après tout, Potter ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher. Amusé, il ouvrit le parchemin, lisant rapidement. Draco tiqua, visiblement le ministre n'avait pas compris qu'il se trouvait face à son maître, sa patte se sentait dans ces mots à deux cent kilomètres.

" _Cher monsieur Malefoy,_

 _Nous sommes au regret de vous annoncer la saisie de la totalité des biens de votre famille suite à l'implication de votre père, unique héritier de la famille Malfoy dans la guerre contre le mage noir connu sous le nom de Seigneur… le mot avait été barrés lapsus révélateur. Vous savez qui. Nous rappelons qu'en vertu de la loi sorcière, seul un héritier mâle peut hériter et qu'il se doit d'être sorcier. N étant plus classé dans ces catégories, vous ne pouvez prétendre être héritié de cette grande famille. L'argent récolté sera redistribué pour financer les infrastructures gouvernementales et rétablir la paix au sein de ce pays. Pour le service rendu à la communauté sorcière, votre parrain, votre mère et vous-même ne serez pas poursuivis pour votre propre implication. Vous serez cependant dans l'obligation de vous rendre au procès Mangemort où du Veritasum et une Pensine seront mis à votre disposition pour recueillir votre témoignage. Votre statut de créature y sera étudié afin de décider si vous représentez une menace pour notre société. Afin de vous protéger, des limitateurs seront à cette occasion mis à votre disposition. Toutes sorties du pays vous est interdites jusqu'à cette date. Vous êtes prié par la présente de restreindre vos déplacements afin de répondre aux lois sur les créatures magique de niveau alpha._

 _Cordialement et mes sincères félicitation, Mme Ombrage, sous secrétaire du ministre de la magie."_

Draco éclata de rire devant cette parodie ridicule de juste. Toute cette lettre sentait le piège à plein nez, une vaste blague. Veritaserum et Pensine, le ministre cherchait clairement des aveux et des preuves pour faire redescendre la fascination du peuple envers sa personne. Le noble abusé sauve le monde sorcier trahissant sa famille pour le bien de la société. Cette histoire ressemblait étrangement à un conte d'enfant. Une fable qui exciterait toute adolescente fantasmant sur le chevalier servant, torturerait les femmes aux foyers aux marris insipides.

Visiblement le ministre craignait sa nouvelle forme. Des limitateurs, autrement dit aucune tentative de fuite possible. Le but était limpide : l'attraper.

Draco, amusé, passa une main dans ses cheveux, un tic qui montrait son côté prédateur. Le pauvre homme ne savait pas à qui il s'en prenait. Écrivant rapidement Draco envoya un message, le téléportant à son destinataire avant de se lever à son tour. Il regarda une seconde Harry. Il pouvait partir, la potion fonctionnait.

Se retournant en virevoltant l'homme s'apprêtait à transplanter avant d'enlever sur une impulsion la chemise de Potter. Le garçon hésita encore un instant avant de déposer la lettre, cachée dans la doublure de la chemise. Potter la verrait ou ne la verrait pas, ce n'était pas important. Fier de lui, Draco transplana.

Il se demandait quelle tête ferait Potter demain en se voyant dans les journaux… Cela allait sûrement être amusant…

Surtout avec la photo qu'il avait envoyé au Gay Play Wizard. Quoi, il était un Malfoy, on ne se refait pas ! Draco disparu en un rire diabolique, abandonnant sans y faire attention sa baguette sur la table de chevet de Harry.

REVIEW ICI


	8. Loufoca

Je sais on a pas publié depuis longtemps alors qu'on a plus de… Beaucoup de page MAIS on est toujours a la recherche d'un correcteur, la je vous poste un chapitre corrigé par moi donc potentiellement beaucoup de faute et je sais qu'il y a des … personnes que ca dérange qui se sente obligé de le signaler. Donc on le sait, merci par contre si vous voulez commenter ce qui se passe ou que je publie la suite malgré les fautes restantes vous le dites, je le disais on a BEAUCOUP de chapitre d'avance.

Même en un an, je serai étonné que vous nous rattrapriez

Disclaimer : JK

Auteur : Ange rouge et himechu

Pairing : HPDM

-HP-DM-

/.\

/..'\

/'.'\

/.''.'\

/.'.'.\

/'.''.'.\

^^^[_]^^^

Draco était confortablement installe face à un radis géant enfin a une femme qui semblait penser que le comble du bon goût était de porter des radis. Critique sociétale sans doute sur notre société de consommation enfin Draco espérait de toute son âme qu'il ne s agissait juste d aimer des choses ridicules.

-Cela faisait longtemps Draco murmura Loufoca.

Draco ne répondis rien obnubilé, ciel par ses immondices violettes. Un crime, c'était un crime.

Le bruit d'une cuillère heurtant la porcelaine le fit sursauter. Aussitôt, le noble s'enfonça dans un confortable fauteuil au cuir usé. Sa posture se redressant emplis de prestance.

-Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici Loufo… Luna débuta calmement l'homme.  
La blonde pencha la tête sur le côté.

-évidemment mais les joncheruines pense qu'il serait important pour les lecteurs que tu le disent a haute voie exigea l'incohérente jeune femme.

Lecteurs ? Draco ne tenta même pas de comprendre ce que racontait la tare, il avait peur de se taper encore une migraine, étrange don de Lovegood.

-Pour commencer, je suis venu régler nos dettes débuta l'homme en déposant une baguette sur la petite table basse en bois sculpté de milliers de créatures étranges en un ensemble peu harmonieux.

Luna ne tendit pas la main vers sa baguette se contentant de le dévisager.

-Tes poches sont spéciales n'est ce pas ? Commenta t'elle dans son propre univers.  
Draco se pencha en avant croisant ses longs doigts de pianiste devant son menton en une mimique pensive. Le silence s'éternisa tandis que le tic-tac d'une horloge poilu résonnait.

-Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? Demanda-t-il nonchalant alors que dans ses doigts ca magie, enfin en quelque sorte tournais.

Luna cligna des yeux comme un hibou l'air si rêveuse que Draco se demandait combien de temps passerait avant que la rêveuse ne soit engloutie par les songes.  
La jeune femme aux allures d'enfants attrapa enfin le morceau de bois le caressant avec délicatesse comme on l'aurait fait d'un animal.

-Elle n'était pas ici avant et maintenant elle l'est… c'est ce qu elle dit exposa la femme comme si sa baguette était consciente.

Draco ne remit pas en compte ses mots, c'était un fait les baguettes sorcières restait un mystère même pour leurs fabricants.  
Il plissa les narines avant de se détendre après tout ce n'était que Loufoca celle qui se perdait entre les réalités et semblait si inconsistance. Un être éthéré.  
Draco effleura les poches de sa robe un trésor familial au prix incommensurable.  
-ce sont… Commença-t-il.  
Mais Luna se jeta sur lui, le forçant au silence.  
-chute la surprise est plus grande quand personne ne sait, murmura t'elle mystérieuse en ouvrant des yeux dilatés a l extrême. Draco la détacha l'envoyant d une pichenette contre le dossier de son siège sans que la femme ne s'offusque d être ainsi traité

Si étrange et dérangeante il avait toujours eu du mal à savoir si Loufoca n'était qu une simplette ou si ses mots prophétiques ne se cachaient pas une génie incomprise.

-je suis venu pour une interview dans ton journal en échange ta dette sera effacé, exigea le blond avec assurance.

Loufoca repris sa tasse vide avant de boire a petite gorgée.

Draco ne commenta pas.

-certain penserait que parler de dette parce que je ne suis pas morte enferme dans les gaules de ton manoir grâce a toi alors que tu étais celui qui m y avais enferme ne soit un peu déplacer… Commenta Luna Lovegood en reposant la trace remplis au rebord.

Draco attrapa un petit gâteau qu'il lança au fauteuil affame qui l'engloutis en ronronnant.

-Mais je ne suis pas tout le monde n'est ce pas ? Commenta le Malefoy avec décontraction.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'étrange femme aux cheveux aussi blonds que les siens.

-tu as de la chance Draco Malfoy mon père n'ayant plus toutes ses capacités je suis celle qui en contrôle le contenu j'accepte donc de publier ta vérité décida la blonde en attrapant quelque chose dans sa main rapidement.

-Mais questionna Draco habitue a la négociation.

Luna sourit étrangement.

-Je veux une promesse.

-Une promesse répéta dubitativement Draco.

-La promesse que si je te demande un jour quelque chose, tu tiendras parole…


End file.
